Better Than I Know Myself
by bvcsalvatore
Summary: Quarto ano, Draco é sorteado como parceiro de Harry e eles são obrigados a conviverem ligados por um elo durante todo o Torneio... eles não podem ficar fisicamente separados. RATED M/SLASH.
1. Capítulo 01

**Nome : Better Than I Know Myself  
Autora : bvcsalvatore  
Descrição : Quarto ano, Draco é sorteado como parceiro de Harry e eles são obrigados a conviverem. RATED M/SLASH.  
O meu torneio será diferente assim como minha versão do livro (óbvio) mas vocês precisam saber que não teremos nenhuma baboseira de Voldemort.  
O nome da fic é inspirado na música Better Than I Know Myself do Adam Lambert.**

* * *

A festa das bruxas pareceu durar muito mais que habitualmente. Talvez porque fosse o segundo banquete em dois dias, Harry não pareceu interessado na comida preparada com extravagância tanto quanto das outras vezes. Como todas as pessoas no salão, a julgar pelas constantes espichadas de pescoços, as espressões impacientes nos rostos, o desassossego de todos que levantavam para ver se Dumbledore já acabara de comer, Harry simplesmente queria que os pratos fossem retirados e os nomes dos campeões anunciados.

Depois de muito tempo, os pratos voltaram ao estado inicial; houve um aumento acentuado no volume dos ruídos do salão, que caiu quase instantaneamente quando Dumbledore se ergueu. A cada lado dele, o Prof. Karkaroff e Madame Maxime pareciam tão tensos e ansiosos quanto os demais. Lugo Bagman sorria e piscava para vários alunos. O Sr. Crouch, porém, parecia bastante entediado.

- Bom, o Cálice de Fogo está quase pronto para decidir – disse Dumbledore – Estimo que só precise de mais um minuto. Agora, quando os nomes dos campeões forem chamados peço que ele ou ela venha até meu lado e espero o nome de seu parceiro ser sorteado. Depois, peço que os dois passem diante da mesa dos professores e entrem na câmara ao lado direito.

- Devo lembrá-los que apesar da faixa etária colocada, a magia do Cálice se espalhou pelo castelo, e se ele achar que alguma pessoa, qualquer pessoa, é digna de entrar no torneio e ganhar a glória eterna, essa pessoa será sorteada, mesmo que não tenha colocado seu nome nele. – ele pausou e passou um olhar na mesa da grifinória. – não se esqueçam que o Cálice sorteará um parceiro para acompanhar cada Campeão. Uma pessoa que mereça o companheirismo, a amizade ou até mesmo o amor do campeão. Uma pessoa que seja digna de acompanhar o herói por toda a competição.

- Os dois terão um link os ligando, tanto mental quanto físico. A intensidade do link irá variar, dependendo da intensidade da relação que o cálice acha que eles podem e irão desenvolver.

Ele puxou então a varinha e fez um gesto amplo; na mesma hora todas as velas, exceto as que estavam dentro das abóboras recortadas, se apagaram, mergulhando o salão na penumbra. O Cálice de Fogo agora brilhava com mais intensidade do que qualquer coisa ali, a brancura azulada das chamas que faiscavam vivamente quase fazia os olhos doerem. Todos observavam à espera...alguns consultavam os relógios a todo momento.

- A qualquer segundo agora – sussurrou Lino Jordan, a dois lugares de distância de Harry.

As chamas dentro do Cálice de repente tornaram a se avermelhar. Começaram a soltar faíscas. No momento seguinte, uma língua de fogo se ergueu no ar, e expeliu um pedaço de pergaminho chamuscado – o salão inteiro prendeu a respiração.

Dumbledore apanhou o pergaminho e segurou-o à distância do braço, de modo a poder lê-lo à luz das chamas, que voltaram a ficar branco-azuladas.

- O campeão de Durmstrang – leu ele em alto e bom som – será Vítor Krum.  
- Grande surpresa! – berrou Ron, ao mesmo tempo que uma tempestade de aplausos e vivas percorreu o salão. Harry viu Vítor se levantar da mesa da Sonserina e se encaminhar com as costas curvas para Dumbledore; ele parou ao lado do diretor de sua casa e esperou que o Cálice sorteasse seu par.

As chamas começaram a mudar de cor e dessa vez ficaram violeta. Um campo de magia saiu do cálice e se expandiu por todo o Salão Comunal, rodeando todas as pessoas, medindo, calculando, escolhendo.

Mais uma vez uma língua de fogo roxo se ergueu no ar, e expeliu um pedaço de pergaminho idêntico ao primeiro – todas as garotas prendeream a respiração.

- A garota que será parceira de Vítor Krum é... Pansy Parkinson!

A garota soltou um gritinho animado e se levantou. Todas as outras a fuzilaram durante o caminho que ela seguiu, e até alguns garotos pareciam com inveja.

As chamas do Cálice agora estavam uma mistura de violeta com azul, e faíscas saíam dele. A magia rodeou Pansy e Vítor –que parecia intrigado com a escola de sua parceira – as pessoas assistiam intrigadas, mas para elas nada pareceu ter acontecido quando as chamas voltaram ao normal.

O campeão e sua parceira saíram do Salão e foram para o local indicado, mantendo uma distância respeitável um do outro.

- A campeã de Beauxbatons é Fleur Delacour!  
-É ela, Ron! – gritou Harry , quando a garota que parecia uma _veela_ levantou-se graciosamente. Mas seu amigo não estava ouvindo, ele ponderava a possibilidade de ser escolhido para ser o par de Fleur Delacour e sonhava com as coisas que os dois poderiam fazer juntos.

Novamente o campo de magia rodeou a todos e eles esperaram com uma excitação crescente.

- O garoto que será parceiro de Fleur Delacour é... George Weasley!

Ron encarou boquiaberto seu irmão, assim como Fred. _Tão perto. _Tão perto de ser ele!

Mais uma vez o link foi feito e o par foi até a sala indicada.

- O campeão de Hogwarts é... Cedric Diggory!

Cada um dos alunos da Lufa-Lufa ficou de pé, gritando e pulando, quando Cedric passou por eles, um enorme sorriso no rosto, e se encaminhou para o lado do diretor.

Na terceira vez que a magia passou por eles, todos já estavam acostumados com a sensação quente que ela passava, como se fizesse um carinho e tocasse cada um no coração e na mente.

- E a gar.. – Dumbledore pigarreou e se recompôs após ler o papel.

Cedric mantinha os olhos fechados com força.. se antes era um segredo, agora com certeza não seria mais.. Respirou fundo.. não importava de qualquer forma, ele não tinha vergonha de quem era.

- E o garoto que será o parceiro de Cedri Diggory é... Simas Finnigan.

Todo o Salão Comunal segurou a respiração por um momento. Harry olhou para o amigo que estava sentado ao seu lado esquerdo. Ele já sabia que o garoto era gay.. só não sabia que ele estava tendo um caso com Cedric.. ou talvez não estivesse... apenas fosse força do destino.. mas era uma surpresa o fato de Cedric também ser gay.

O moreno ajudou o amigo a se levantar, e o empurrou em direção ao diretor. Constrangido, Simas mal levantou o olhar e ficou o mais longe que o link permitia, de Cedric.

- Excelente! – exclamou Dumbledore feliz, enquanto os alunos permaneciam boquiabertos. – Muito bem, agora temos os nossos três campeõs. Estou certo que posso contar com todos vocês para ajudarem os campeões e seus parceiros a se acostumarem com a nova condição de vida que eles terão de agora em diante. Torcendo pelo seu campeão e o ajudando, vocês contribuirão de maneira muito real –

Mas Dumbledore parou inesperadamente de falar, e tornou-se óbvio para todos o que o distraíra.

O fogo no cálice acabara de se avermelhar outra vez. Expeliu faíscas. Uma longa chama elevou-se subitamente no ar e ergueu mais um pedaço de pergaminho.

Com um gesto aparentemente automático, Dumbledore estendeu a mão e apanhou-o. Ergueu o pergaminho e seus olhos se arregalaram para o nome que viu escrito. Houve uma longa pausa durante a qual o bruxo mirou o pedaço em sua mão e todos no salão seguraram a respiração

- Parece que... o Cálice achou outra pessoa digna de participar – disse Ludo Bagman – Dumbledore?

- Harry Potter!

Harry ficou consciente que todas as cabeças no Salão Principal se viraram para ele. Sentiu-se atordoado. Entorpecido. Não podia acreditar.. nem mesmo tinha colocado seu nome no Cálice! E nem mesmo queria ser digno de participar!

Sentiu Dino o empurrar assim como tinha feito com Simas alguns minutos atrás. Saiu pelo espaço entre as mesas da Grifinória e da Lufa-Lufa. Teve a impressão de estar fazendo uma longuíssima caminhada; a mesa principal parecia não chegar mais perto e ele sentia centenas de olhos fixos nele.

Parou ao lado de seu diretor. Assistiu as chamas do Cálice ficarem violeta e mais uma vez a magia se espalhar pelo Salão, mas ali onde estava, era estranhamente frio, totalmente o oposto de onde a magia tocava.

Suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos ao lado de seu corpo e suava frio. Quem seria sua parceira? Com quem teria que dividir sua mente? Com quem ficaria ligado fisicamente? Oh por Merlin.. desejava muito que só desenvolvesse companheirismo com a tal pessoa.. não queria desenvolver nada mais com alguém que um cálice havia escolhido..

O pedaço de pergaminho foi expelido e Dumbledore o pegou. Leu-o rapidamente e um pequeno sorriso passou em seus lábios. Olhou para o Salão com cara de sabe-tudo e fez uma pausa dramática.

- O parceiro de Harry Potter é...

Parceiro? _Parceiro_? Como em... homem? Não! Não podia ser.. quer dizer.. Harry era hétero.. certo? Tudo bem que ele observava a bunda de alguns homens e mantinha o olhar em outros por mais tempo que necessário, mas isso não quer dizer que ele queria ter alguma relação com um homem não é?

Por Mérlin.. um homem! Que pelo menos ele seja loiro.. com certeza loiros eram o tipo de Harry.. Nada de ruivos pelo amor de Gryffindor!

- Draco Malfoy!

_Loiro! Ainda be- espera.. OQUE? Dra-Malfoy? Não não não! Deve haver um engano... eu não posso ficar ligado com Draco Malfoy! Não não não ! Por que eu não estou gritando isso?_

Abriu a boca mas nenhum som saiu dela. Todos no salão estavam perplexos.

E Draco... Draco estava congelado. Ainda mais pálido que o normal, seus olhos estavam arregalados e ele tentava processar o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

Aquilo só podia estar errado ! A única coisa que queria era que aquele sorteio idiota acabasse para poder voltar para seu dormitório e se tocar pensando em como _ele _estava lindo naquele noite.

E oh Salazar.. ele estava programando qual seria a fantasia dessa vez e os dois estavam no chuveiro e aí.. Puff! Chamaram o nome dele.. chamaram o nome dele e queriam criar um link entre ele e Potter!

Que perfeito.. maravilhoso! Agora pelo menos poderia passar tempo o suficiente com Potter para criar novas fantasias.. Oh Mérlin.. estava perdido! Não podia deixar isso acontecer de formar alguma.. o moreno ia sentir.. ele ia descobrir e isso não podia.. não era certo!

Levantou-se pronto para ir em direção as portas do Salão Principal e desaparecer daquele lugar, mas sentiu seus pés o guiarem para o lado de Potter.

E Potter.. oh.. ele parecia tão enojado.. assustado..

A chama do cálice os rodeou e por um breve momento eles sentiram uma corrente apertando o cérebro de cada um. Foi realmente breve e quando a chama voltou para seu lugar inicial os dois tinham uma terrível dor de cabeça.

Harry tentou decifrar o que estava acontecendo dentro de sua cabeça, mas era tudo tão confuso ! Se viu indo para a sala indicada com Malfoy de seu lado.

Decifrar.. decifrar.. tinha que decifrar!

-_Grifinó-estup-idio-camp-hero-garoto de ou-pott-desej-odeio!_

- Eu não sou um grifinório estúpido e idiota! E eu também te odeio! – Harry falou antes que entendesse o que estava acontecendo.

Draco parou aonde estava de olhos arregalados.

- P-Potter?  
- Malfoy?  
- Você.. você ouviu o que eu estava pensando?

* * *

**N/A : Oiiiiiiii ! E então? O que acharam?Gostaram? Odiaram? Deixem reviews me falando se eu devo continuar não !**

**Algumas partes foram tiradas dos capítulos dezesseis e dezessete do quarto livro!**

**E quanto aos pares que eu criei.. Bem.. a Pansy com o Vítor, foi simplesmente para criar uma intriga ali entre a Mione e ela E para não deixar minha querida Pans sozinha né..  
O George e a Fleur.. bem.. nem todos os links são de amor não é? Ou talvez até sejam.. mas ela precisa que alguem apresente o Bill para ela..  
O Cedric e o Simas.. eu sempre pensei no Cedric ser gay.. e eu adoro o Simas nas fanfictions.. então porque não dar um pouco de felicidade para ele?  
E o Harry e o Draco.. puff.. preciso mesmo falar?kk**


	2. Capítulo 02

_-__Grifinó-estup-idio-camp-hero-garoto de ou-pott-desej-odeio!_

_- Eu não sou um grifinório estúpido e idiota! E eu também te odeio! – Harry falou antes que entendesse o que estava acontecendo._

_Draco parou aonde estava de olhos arregalados._

_- P-Potter?  
- Malfoy?  
- Você.. você ouviu o que eu estava pensando?_

- A-acho que sim..  
- Você acha? Como é que você sabe no que eu estava pensando sem ouvir o que eu estava pensando?  
- Er.. Malfoy, será que a gente não pode falar sobre isso depois? Eu estou com uma terrível dor de cabeça.  
- Eu sei! É a única coisa que você fica pensando!

Harry deu de ombros e saiu andando deixando Draco parado no mesmo lugar.

- Ei Potter! Não me deixe falando sozinho! – gritou o loiro seguindo o outro.

Vitor Krum, Pansy Parkinson, Cedric Diggory, Simas Finnigan, Fleur Delacour e George Weasley estavam reunidos em frente a lareira. Krum curvado e pensativo, apoiava-se no console da lareira, ligeiramente afastado dos outros mas com Pansy tagarelando algo ao seu lado, mesmo com o garoto mostrando claro desinteresse. Cedric estava parado com as mãos ás costas, comtemplando o fogo enquanto Simas estava sentado contemplado seu parceiro. Fleur que ria de George virou a cabeça quando Harry entrou e jogou para trás a cascata de cabelos longos e prateados.

- Que foi? – perguntou ela – Querem que a gente volte ao salão?

Pensava que ele viera trazer um recado. Harry não sabia como explicar o que havia acontecido. Ficou ali parado, olhando para todos. Percebeu de repente alguém chegando por trás.

- Não – respondeu Draco – o Potter conseguiu chamar atenção de novo, e agora é o quarto campeão, vamos aplaudir que as vezes assim ele fica satisfeito e não me arrasta para nenhuma outra confusão – disse com a voz arrastada e uma pitada de irritação.

Houve um ruído apressado atrás de Harry, e Ludo entrou na sala. Segurou o garoto pelo braço e levou-o até os outros, indicando com a cabeça que Draco deveria seguir.

- Extraordinário ! – exclamou como se confirmasse as palavras do loiro – O cálice escolheu um quarto campeão!

Junto de Ludo, entraram na sala Dumbledore, McGonagall, Karkaroff, Crouch, Madame Maxime e Snape.

- O que você fez garrroto? – perguntou Maxime em tom acusatório.  
- A culpa não é do garoto ! O cálice o escolheu e agora ele tem que competir! – Ludo.  
- Harry, você colocou seu nome no cálice? – Dumbledore perguntou.  
- Não senhor.  
- É óbvio que está mentindo. – Snape disse e Draco concordou.  
- Harry?  
- Não coloquei meu nome no cálice, senhor.  
- Estamos resolvidos então ! –Ludo disse – agora vamos discutir assuntos mais importantes. Vocês já devem estar começando a sentir o link.. hm?

Olhou com expectativa para todos que acenavam a cabeça.

- E então? O que perceberam?

Cedric deu um passo para frente e respondeu prontamente.

- Eu consigo sentir as emoções dele.. agora por exemplo, ele está confuso.  
- Bom, muito bom! – disse Dumbledore sorrindo. – Sr. Finnigan.. você também sabe dizer o que ele está sentindo?  
- Sim. – foi a resposta.

- Eu tenho uma noção de onde a Srta. Parkinson está. – disse Krum.  
- É.. do seu lado, todos estamos vendo – Draco falou antes que pudesse segurar o comentário.

Todos olharam para ele, mas Dumbledore o ignorou e apenas disse:

- Então o Sr. Cedric ficou com os sentimentos, Sr. Krum com a localização.. Srta. Delacour?  
- Er... eu não tenho muita certeza.. nesse momento eu tenho certeza que George está com uma pequena dor na perna esquerda.  
- E a Sra. Fleur está perfeitamente bem, sem dores, nem nada.

Dumbledore direcionou um sorriso bondoso para eles.

- Saúde... maravilhoso.. Harry?  
- Eu... er..

Engoliu em seco. Estava dividindo pensamentos com Malfoy! E quem sabe mais o que!

- Esse grifinório idiota está lendo meus pensamentos! – disse o loiro com raiva.  
- Os pensamentos.. curioso.. – suspirou – bem, eu vou deixá-los descansar, mas antes tem algumas coisas que precisam saber.

Pausou e passou um olhar crítico em todos os alunos.

- Vocês dividirão um quarto com seu parceiro –  
- OQUE? – Harry e Draco gritaram ao mesmo tempo.  
- E como eu disse no salão principal, a intensidade do link depende totalmente da relação que os dois podem vir a desenvolver. Ele está muito fraco no momento, mas amanhã de manhã já estará diferente. Cada par ficou com um aspecto de um link, porque criar um link completo seria muito perigoso, mas de novo; vocês podem desenvolvê-lo e acabar ganhando outros aspectos.  
- Isso é uma grande mer- Draco começou a dizer mas Harry tampou sua boca com a mão.

O loiro esperou pacientemente que o outro tirasse a mão, mas depois de longos 3 segundos esperando, ele se irritou, colocou a língua para fora e a encostou na pele de Potter. O moreno a retirou no mesmo momento.

_-Nojento!_

O loiro sorriu com escárnio

- Cada dupla ficará em um quarto particular perto da entrada de alguma casa. O Sr. Diggory e Finnigan ficarão perto da Grifinória.

Os dois garotos sorriram e saíram da sala.

- Senhor?  
- Sim Harry?  
- Existem dois quartos perto da Grifinória, não é?  
- Claro que sim. A Srta. Delacour e o Sr. Weasley ficarão no outro quarto perto da Grifinória. O Sr. Potter, Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Krum e Srta. Parkison ficarão nos quartos perto da Sonserina.  
- MAS OQUE? – perguntou Harry.  
- Será melhor para o Sr. Malfoy se adaptar. – disse Dumbledore.  
- Finalmente alguma justiça nesse lugar! Vamos embora Potter, estou cansado.

Vitor e Pansy já haviam saído, e quando os dois garotos chegaram na porta, ouviram a voz misteriosa de Dumbledore.

- A proximidade ajuda durante a noite.

Tentando não pensar no que Dumbledore quis dizer com aquilo, Harry fez seu caminho até o Salão Principal, sem parar para ver se Malfoy o acompanhava. Por sorte, quando chegou lá, Ron e Hermione ainda estavam sentados na mesa da Grifinória.

- Então – disse Ron quando Harry os alcançou – Meus parabéns.  
- Ron – Hermione começou.  
- Que é que você quer dizer com parabéns? – Harry perguntou encarando-o. Havia alguma coisa esquisita com Ron.  
- Bom... ninguém conseguiu atravessar a linha etária. Que foi, você usou a Capa da Invisibilidade?  
- A capa não teria me ajudado a passar. – disse o moreno lentamente.  
- Mas você encontrou outro jeito, não é?  
- Weasel, deixa de ser patético, é claro que você está com ciúmes, mas o Potter ter sido escolhido foi uma coisa tipicamente _Potter_.  
- E o que é que você sabe, Malfoy? Não se meta aonda não é chamado, eu estou falando com o Harry agora saia daqui.  
- Oras seu -  
- Malfoy! Será que você pode.. ficar quieto? – implorou Harry.  
- Não eu não pos- Começou mas Ron o acertou um soco em cheio na mandíbula.

_Inferno como doí! Eu vou matar esse filho da mãe!_

O pensamento de Draco invadiu a mente de Harry e junto dele uma dor em sua madíbula, no mesmo lugar que Ron havia acertado no loiro.

Levou a mão na mandíbula e exclamou:

- Não precisava de tanta força!  
- H-Harry?  
- É isso mesmo! Você bate nele, dói em mim, nós estamos ligados, esqueceu?  
- E-eu não queria..  
- Não queria mas aconteceu. Eu vou para o meu quarto, já está tarde, amanhã quando você estiver normal e de cabeça fria, nós conversamos. Boa noite Ron, Mione.

Dizendo isso Harry marchou para as portas do salão. A dor havia sumido, mas tinha certeza que Malfoy ainda estava sentindo.

Urgh, estava tão bravo! Primeiro o cálice o escolhe, depois Malfoy vira seu parceiro e eles tem que dividir um quarto... por mérlin, perto da Sonserina! E então seu melhor amigo o acusa de colocar o nome escondido na droga do cálice, e Malfoy que estranhamente interferiu para defender Harry levou um soco do ruivo !

Precisava muito de uma boa e longa noite de sono ! Tentou não pensar nas aulas que se iniciavam no dia seguinte.

Os dois garotos andaram juntos e em silêncio até as masmorras, de vez em quando eram surpreendidos por um pensamento do outro, mas não fizerem nenhum comentário.

Passaram por uma porta que tinha uma plaquinha escrito : VKPP. Não entenderam o que queria dizer mas foram em direção a outra porta que ficava do lado contrário. Leram : HPDM.

- É aqui – Harry sussurrou.  
- É – Draco respondeu, sem entender como o outro sabia que ali era o quarto deles.  
- Veja, HP de Harry Potter e DM de Draco Malfoy.  
- Eu sei, Potter.

Harry riu.

- É claro que sabe, porque eu não posso ouvir seus pensamentos.

Ignorando-o, Draco tocou a porta e ela se abriu. Sinceramente, você esperaria que seria mais difícil entrar no quarto de um campeão.

- As portas só devem se abrir ao nosso toque – disse Harry.  
- Eu sei!

Provavelmente aquele quarto já estava preparado em caso do Cálice escolher outro campeão.. por isso conseguiram um tão rápido..

- Ou provavelmente eles o arrumaram enquanto nós estávamos naquela sala conversando.  
- SAIA da minha cabeça AGORA, Potter !

Irritado, Draco foi direto até o quarto que dividiriam, sem nem mesmo dar uma boa olhada na decoração e no nível do lugar que teria que usar durante esse ano.

Suspirou aliviado quando percebeu que haviam duas camas de solteiro. Seus pertences estavam do lado de uma delas, ele se abaixou, abriu uma mala, e tirou algumas coisas.

- Eu vou tomar um banho – anunciou.  
- Eu vou dormir – foi a resposta.  
- Honestamente. Eu deveria saber que você não gosta de tomar banho. Você fede, Potter. – dizendo isso, bateu a porta do banheiro.

Sem se incomodar com o comentário do outro, Harry retirou sua roupa, deixando só a cueca e se jogou na cama.

Depois do que pareceu horas, Draco saiu do banheiro usando uma calça e um blusão.

- Oh pelo amor de Salazar! Eu sei que você é pobre, mas coloque alguma roupa! Você não tem vergonha?  
- Não.

Quando o moreno não fez nenhum movimento, Draco deu de ombros e aproveitou que o outro estava de costas para dar uma boa olhada nas costas dele, e na bunda, e nas pernas, e na nuca, em tudo. Suas fantasias ficariam bem mais realistas de agora em diante.

Deitou-se na cama e se cobriu. Não se passou muito tempo e já estava dormindo.

oOo

Sentiu uma pressão nas suas costelas. Mexeu-se para que a dor fosse embora, mas ela veio de novo. E de novo. E de novo até que Draco se irritou e abriu os olhos. Não podia ser de manhã ainda! Tinha acabado de ir dormir.. não queria ir para a aula e nem passar mais um segundo perto de Potter!

Mas não esperava o que encontrou. Ainda estava escuro, e alguém estava praticamente em cima dele. Piscou tentando acabar com a tonteira. Verde. Urgh. Verde e brilhante. Olhos. Olhos de alguém.

- POTTER!  
- Malfoy!  
- Potter!  
- Sim, e você é o Malfoy!  
- Eu.. eu sei disso ! O que você está fazendo na minha cama?  
- Quem disse que você não está na minha?  
- Eu não estou! Saia daqui!  
- Eu não posso !  
- Claro que pode! Sai agora!  
- Não posso!  
- O que você quer, Potter?  
- E-eu posso dormir com você?

* * *

**N/A : UAU ! Eu não esperavaaa uma resposta dessas que eu recebi *0* estou muitíssimo feliz com todas as reviews que recebi , muuuito obrigada por me apoiarem e elogiarem minhas ideias, espero que essa capitulo tenho sido bom.. desculpem mesmo se acharam um lixo, mas meus segundos capítulos sempre ficam ruins! E retirando dúvidas que talvez não tenham ficado claras com esse capítulo :**

**Sim, o loiro já sente alguma coisa pelo harry.. nem que seja só desejo..: o Moody não vai ser um comensal disfarçado, foi tudo culpa do cálice mesmo, afinal, sem baboseira do Voldy não precisa de baboseira do Moody.. mas não se preocupem que eu não deletarei a cena da doninha..**


	3. Capítulo 03

_- POTTER!__  
__- Malfoy!__  
__- Potter!__  
__- Sim, e você é o Malfoy!__  
__- Eu.. eu sei disso ! O que você está fazendo na minha cama?__  
__- Quem disse que você não está na minha?__  
__- Eu não estou! Saia daqui!__  
__- Eu não posso !__  
__- Claro que pode! Sai agora!__  
__- Não posso!__  
__- O que você quer, Potter?__  
__- E-eu posso dormir com você?_

- Quantas horas?  
- Duas horas da manhã.  
- Vai dormir, Potter!  
- Com você?  
- Não!  
- Malfoy, eu não gosto disso nem um pouco, mas cerca de uma hora atrás eu comecei a sentir coisas estranhas, e só passa quando eu fico perto de você, então será que pelo amor de Mérlin você pode me deixar dormir aqui?  
- Coisas.. estranhas?  
- Sim.  
- Que coisas ?  
- Não é nada demais.  
- Se não é nada demais então você pode voltar para sua própria cama! – disse empurrando o moreno que caiu no chão.  
- Eu preciso ficar aqui.  
- Volte para sua cama.  
- Mas dói!  
- Dói o que?  
- Ficar longe! Dumbledore disse que a proximidade ajuda durante a noite, parece que ele estava certo.  
- Dumbledore é um velho que não sabe de nada. Agora se me dá licença, eu quero dormir.  
- Malfoy...  
- Qual a palavra mágica, Potter?

Urgh. Harry sabia que Malfoy o faria implorar. Por isso tinha tentado segurar durante uma hora, mas era impossível ! A sua pele inteira queimava e era como se alguém estivesse arrancando-a.

-Por- respirou fundo – _por favor._

Draco sorriu.

- Pensar as palavras não é suficiente.  
- Tudo bem ! Por favor Malfoy!  
- Por favor o que?  
- Por favor me deixe dormir com você.

O loiro suspirou.

- Acho que esse é o momento mais feliz da minha vida.  
- É, agora que já me humilhou, arreda para lá que eu estou me deitando.  
- Eu nunca disse que ia deixar.  
- O que?  
- Não. Você não pode dormir aqui, agora volte para a sua cama.  
- Ora seu – começou puxando o loiro pela camisa.  
- Me acerte, Potter. Vai fazer você se sentir bem melhor quando a dor o atingir também.

Harry o empurrou violentamente de volta para a cama e irritado foi deitar na sua própria. Alguns minutos mais tarde a dor voltou, mas com o passar das horas ela foi embora e foi substituída pelo frio. Ele não conseguia se esquentar de forma alguma. Tentara se cobrir com todos os cobertores que conseguiu achar, e até mesmo pegou o que Malfoy estava usando, mas nada ajudou.

Era quase hora de levantar quando o corpo de Harry sucumbiu e seus olhos se fecharam, mas ele não estava dormindo.

oOo

Draco acordou com um barulhinho irritante. Pipipipi..pipipipi..pipipipi.. Aquela droga de barulho devia ser culpa do Potter.. como sempre era culpa dele!

Tentou ignorar. Pegou o travesseiro e o colocou em cima da cabeça apertando, mas o barulho simplesmente não ia embora! Pipipipi..pipipipi..pipipipi.. Suspirando irritado, pegou o travesseiro e o jogou em Potter, que estava deitado de costas, em uma posição fetal.

- Patético – murmurou. - Potter!

Esperou e nada aconteceu.

- Potter acorda e desliga essa porra que eu quero dormir!

Percebeu então que estava sem cobertor, e a quantidade de cobertores que estavam jogados em volta da cama do moreno.

- Rídiculo! Não conhece um feitiço para esquentar.. era de se imaginar que você saberia que as masmorras são frias!

Mas o outro não se movia nem respondia. O loiro se levantou e encarou irritado o aparelho ao lado da cama de Potter.. parecia que ele era a fonte do barulho.

Deu um tapa em cima do aparelho preto que apontava as horas, mas não funcionou. Pegou a varinha e tentou alguns feitiços mas o barulho simplesmente não parava!

- Potter, é melhor você acordar agora e parar essa porcaria!

Sem obter uma resposta, grunhiu e apontou a varinha para o aparelho mais uma vez.

- Bombarda!

A pequena explosão foi o suficiente para destruir o objeto e graças a Salazar o barulho irritante cessou. Deveria ter sido o suficiente para acordar Potter também, mas não foi. Ele poderia estar fingindo, mas pensando bem... Draco não tinha recebido nenhum pensamento do outro.. e isso era maravilhoso!

Sorrindo brilhantemente, o loiro pegou seus pertences e foi para o banheiro se arrumar.

Ele ponderou a ideia de se tocar com as novas imagens que tinha de Potter, mas imaginou se o moreno poderia ler seus pensamentos e isso foi assustador o suficiente para acabar com sua ereção matinal.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, saiu do banheiro quase pronto. Viu que o moreno ainda dormia na mesma posição.

- Não que eu me importe mas você vai se atrasar, Potter!

Sem obter resposta, ele deu de ombros e terminou de se vestir. Decidindo explorar o lugar, ele saiu do quarto e foi até a sala. Antes que pudesse dar uma boa olhada, uma voz soou ao sao lado esquerdo fazendo-o saltar.

- Finalmente!

Olhando para o lado, Draco viu o quadro de um dragão e na frente, um guerreiro – que estava falando com ele. Percebeu que já conhecia o quadro, era o mesmo que estava ao lado da porta do quarto.

- Tem duas pessoas extremamente irritantes insistindo em entrar aqui.  
- Como?  
- Duas pessoas irritantes querendo entrar aqui! Sinceramente, grifinórios não deveriam vir até as masmorras!  
- Grifinórios?  
- Um ruivo e uma garota de cabelos armados. Eu disse que não poderiam entrar mas eles insistiram que Dumbledore havia contado onde encontrar 'Harry' e que eles podiam sim.  
- Um ruivo e... deixe eles apodrecerem lá fora.  
- Mas Sr...?  
- Malfoy.  
- Sr Malfoy, o ruivo está fazendo uma confusão lá fora e chamando bastante atenção com a gritaria.  
- O que ele está gritando?  
- Algo sobre envenenamento e assassinatos.

Rindo, Draco balançou a cabeça e foi até a porta, abrindo-a quando a alcançou.

- Aposto que aquela DONINHA envenenou o HARRY durante a NOITE! É um ABSURDO Dumbledore deixar os dois JUNTOS!  
- Ronald! – Hermione repreendeu quando viu a porta se abrindo. – Bom-dia, Malfoy.  
- Weasel, Granger. O que devo a honra da sua visita?  
- Nós estamos aqui para ver o Harry ! Onde ele está?  
- Ronald! Eu cuido disso. Nós gostaríamos de ver o Harry, para irmos juntos para as aulas, como de costume.  
- Nós não temos que explicar nada para ele Hermione. Saia da nossa frente ou eu vou -  
- Vai o que Weasel? Me bater? Vá em frente, tenho certeza que seu amiguinho vai adorar.  
- Ele não vai fazer nada. Será que nós podemos entrar?  
- Fiquem a vontade. Se conseguirem acordar aquele preguiçoso do Potter.  
- É sempre uma luta fazê-lo acordar – disse Hermione tentando manter conversa.

Draco a ignorou e apenas os guiou até o quarto onde o moreno estava. Enquanto Hermione se dirigiu até Harry para acordá-lo, Ron continuou com o ataque de raiva.

- Vocês dormiram aqui? Juntos?  
- Oh, não soe tão preconceituoso Weasel, não fui eu que quis ser ligado com outro homem.  
- Muito menos Harry!  
- Ah claro... foi tudo um mal entendido então, não é?  
- Claro que sim, isso é tudo culpa sua!  
- Minha culpa?  
- Er.. Ron?  
- Sim, sua culpa foi você que me fez machucá-lo ontem !  
- Ah claro, porque eu -  
- Ronald ! Malfoy! – Hermione chamou com raiva.  
- O que? – eles gritaram juntos.  
- Eu não consigo acordar o Harry..

Suspirando, Ron conjurou um copo d'água e o virou no rosto do moreno. Harry não se mexeu.

- Isso costuma funcionar – murmurou. – EU SABIA! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELE? HEIM? EU SABIA SUA DONINHA EU VOU CHAMAR O DUMBLEDORE AGORA! VOCÊ ENVENENOU ELE NÃO É? DIGA!  
- EU NÃO FIZ NADA COM SEU AMIGUINHO PRECIOSO, WEASEL!  
- ACALMEM-SE! – Hermione gritou.

Ela se ajoelhou ao lado da cama do moreno, colocou a mão no braço dele e carinhosamente o balançou.

- Harry? – chamou.

Vendo que o amigo não respondia, Ron foi para perto de Hermione e sacudiu Harry com vontade, balançando até a cama no processo.

- Vamos lá amigão ! Acorda! Anda, anda! Hermione, o que faremos?  
- Eu não sei!

Parando de balançar o amigo, Mione começou a pensar furiosamente. Harry estava bem na última vez que ela o viu.. um pouco perturbado mas provavelmente era por causa do link recente... o link!

- Ron! – ela disse segurando a mão do ruivo – não o toque!  
- O que?  
- Não o toque! Provavelmente nós só estamos piorando as coisas..  
- Como assim?  
- Malfoy! Você tem que ajudar!

Draco que assistia assustado, engoliu em seco e respondeu:

- E porque eu ajudaria?  
- Ele está ligado com você, ninguém mais pode ajudar.. e se ele continuar assim quem sabe o que pode acontecer com você?

O loiro deu um passo para frente e empurrou os dois grifinórios para longe.

- Potter! – chamou. – anda Potter, acorda!

Suspirando ele olhou para Hermione e Ron.

- Eu disse que não consegui acordá-lo.  
- Você tentou... balançar ele?  
- Eu não tocaria nele nem se minha vida dependesse disso.  
- Mas ela pode depender!

Puxando Ron, Hermione foi em direção a porta.

- Nós dois vamos esperar lá na sala. Você tem que tentar qualquer coisa, Malfoy.  
- Eu não vou deixar ele sozinho com o Harry.  
- Cala a boca, Ronald!

Os dois grifinórios saíram do quarto.

Draco se ajoelhou ao lado da cama, tentando não pensar que poderia arruinar suas calças.

- Potter? – chamou baixinho e um pouco mais gentilmente. – acorda! Você tem que acordar!

Draco chamou e chamou, mas não se atrevou a chegar muito perto ou tocar o outro garoto. Preocupação tomava conta dele junto do desespero.

- Por favor – sussurrou, mas nada aconteceu.

Fechando os olhos, ele esticou o braço e alcançou a mão do moreno que descansava no travesseiro.

Com as pontas dos dedos sentiu a textura da pele de Harry. Era mais macia do que ele imaginava.. sua mão formigava e ele queria saber como seria ter Harry o tocando em todas as partes com aquela mão. Respirando fundo ele entrelaçou seus dedos. Não se atreveu a abrir os olhos em nenhum momento mas sabia que o moreno não tinha acordado... então não teria problema ficar ali mais um pouco não é? Era tão bom poder sentir Harry o segurando.. mesmo que não fosse real.

Com a outra mão alcançou com um pouco de dificuldade o cabelo dele. Enrolou o dedo em mechas escuras e aproveitou as sensações. Escorregou levemente os dedos pela mandíbula do moreno e quando chegou perto de traçar os lábios, decidiu que estava passando dos limites. Potter não ia acordar daquele jeito. De uma certa forma estava agradecido por que teria sido humilhante.

Retirou a mão do rosto do outro e relutantemente desenrolou seus dedos.

_- Malfoy... seu idiota! – _Foi o pensamente que invadiu sua mente antes que abrisse os olhos.

* * *

**N/A : 10 reviews em um dia? O.O Vocês me deixaram com vontade de escrever maaais e postar ráaapido ! Continuem assim *0* ! Espero que tenham gostado =)**


	4. Capítulo 04

_- Malfoy?_

Draco revirou os olhos, e tentou concentrar no professor Snape.

- _Malfoy?_

Suspirou irritado. Aquele cicatriz não desistia nunca!

_- Malfoy?  
- OQUE?  
- A sua noite foi boa?_

O loiro fechou os olhos e descansou o rosto nas mãos.

_- Eu não sei do que você está falando, Potter.  
- Ah, eu tenho certeza que sabe!  
- Eu gostaria de poder prestar atenção na aula Potter, algumas pessoas aqui estão preocupadas com o futuro.  
- Aposto que você só consegue pensar em nós dois.  
- Potter! Esqueça isso! Foi um erro e a pior noite da minha vida.  
- Não foi isso que pareceu ontem.._

_****flashback****_

_**Já havia se passado uma semana desde que Draco e Harry foram obrigados a viverem juntos. A primeira noite havia sido terrível, mas as coisas só haviam piorado. Nas noites que se seguiram, Draco também começou a se sentir mal. Nenhum dos dois chegou a desmaiar mais uma vez, mas quando chegavam da aula percebiam que um empurrava a cama para mais perto do outro a cada dia.**_

_**Naquele domingo, Draco estava esgotado. Passara uma semana praticamente sem conseguir dormir, tendo que aturar Potter e seus pensamentos idiotas, além de suportar Weasley e Granger invadindo seu santuário todo dia.**_

_**Ele só queria uma boa noite de sono para poder aguentar outra semana, para poder aguentar a aula dupla de Poções com a grifinória na manhã seguinte.**_

_**Reunindo todo seu orgulho, ele se levantou, pegando seu cobertor e travesseiro,andou com o nariz empinado até a cama de Potter e se deitou lá, esperando o outro sair do banho.**_

_****fim do flashback****_

_- Se eu me lembro bem, você não reclamou quando me viu deitado na sua cama!  
- Você sabe que era isso que eu queria desde o primeiro dia!  
- Ah, eu não sabia que você sempre me quis na sua cama, Potter!  
- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer! E não fui eu que quis dormir de conchinha!  
- Eu certamente também não quis!  
- Então porque você me abraçou?  
- Eu estava dormindo! É meio impossível controlar suas ações enquanto você dorme!_

- Sr. Potter menos 30 pontos da grifinória por ficar olhando para o Sr. Malfoy durante minha aula.

Draco percebeu que havia se virado completamente de costas para o professor para encarar Potter, e rapidamente se virou para frente.

Suspirou aliviado agradecendo seu professor mentalmente por parar aquela conversa, mas o outro garoto estava decidido a continuar.

-_ Eu nunca pensei que você fosse o tipo de dormir abraçadinho, Malfoy.  
- EU ESTAVA COM FRIO !  
- Então você admite que me abraçou durante a noite?  
- Caso você não tenha percebido, você estava com as pernas em cima de mim quando acordamos!_

O loiro arriscou uma olhada para o outro e viu com satisfação que Harry corara... ficava tão fofo quando estava envergonhado... da mesma forma que havia ficado de manhã.

_****flashback****_

_**Quando saíra do banheiro, Harry ficou assustado ao encontrar Malfoy deitado em sua cama, mas sabia que os dois estavam sofrendo durante as noites, então sem dizer nada, apenas se deitou do lado do outro e logo os dois adormeceram.**_

_**De manhã, quando acordou, percebeu que os dois estavam cara a cara, Malfoy com o braço jogado em cima de Harry e o moreno com a perna jogada em cima do loiro.**_

_**Tentou sair da cama sem acordar o outro, mas era tarde demais e Malfoy já havia percebido a posição comprometedora em que se encontravam.**_

_**Corando, Harry se levantou apressado, olhou para Draco pensando em uma explicação, e sem achar nenhuma, correu para o banheiro e trancou a porta.**_

_**Quando seu corpo começou a queimar com a falta de proximidade, ele concluiu que o loiro não estava mais no quarto e que seria seguro sair. **_

_****fim do flashback****_

_- Eu pelo menos não fui embora sem dizer nada, depois de passar a noite na cama com outro homem!  
- Você correu que nem uma garotinha!  
- Eu não sei você, mas não estou acostumado a acordar com outro homem me abraçando!  
- Você está chocado com o fato de ter acordado na cama com alguém ou por esse alguém ser um homem?_

Harry não respondeu, e Draco ficou alegre por finalmente ter calado o grifinório estúpido.

O resto da aula de Poções passou rapidamente para Draco e lentamente para Harry. Assim que o sinal tocou, o moreno pegou suas coisas e saiu sem nem mesmo esperar seus amigos.

O loiro cuidadosamente colocou cada material dentro da mochila, e aproveitando o horário livre que tinha, foi para a biblioteca.

Os seus horários agora eram combinados com os de Harry, em vista que os dois não podiam ficar muito tempo separados, mas os garotos forçavam até o limite, não passavam tempo mais que necessário na companhia do outro e se esgotavam durante os horários livres, já que nunca ficavam juntos.

Sentando-se na mesa mais afastada possível e com o livro já em mãos, ele começou a ler. Havia decidido que já que tinha que viver ligado a outra pessoa, o melhor que podia fazer era pesquisar e aprender o máximo possível sobre o elo.

Havia aprendido vários coisas úteis e algumas nem tanto, como por exemplo: a necessidade de proximidade dos dois só podia ser resolvida de uma forma : com proximidade. O elo físico era extremamente frágil e irritante, ele não podia ser ignorado, desfeito, ou nem enrolado. Mas Draco e Harry nunca precisariam daquele tipo de proximidade... o link não se desenvolveria de tal forma para eles.. certamente que não.

Uma coisa boa que aprendera nas suas tardes lendo, era uma forma de fechar a mente. Ele agora sabia como impedir que Potter lesse seus pensamentos, e o método era eficaz.

O loiro havia sentado ao lado de Potter, e pensado nas suas piores – ou melhores – fantasias que envolviam o moreno e o outro nem se deu conta! Havia sido perfeito, e agora, só faltava ele fechar a mente completamente.. é claro que nessa fase, precisaria da ajuda do testa rachada.

Suspirou. Estava na hora de fazer isso. Não arriscaria ter Potter dentro da sua mente quando não quisesse. Não arriscaria conversas no meio das aulas para falar da última noite. Simplesmente porque seus pensamentos o traiam a cada segundo, e Potter não podia saber de nada.

Levantou-se, desejando saber onde Potter estava. _Salão Comunal. _Saiu da biblioteca, em direção ao salão que dividia com o moreno, mas parou de andar de repente.

- Co-como eu sei que ele está la?

A pergunta não foi respondida, já que estava parado em um corredor qualquer e não havia ninguém por perto.

- Oh Mérlin.. NÃO ! Não, não, não !

Localização ! O mesmo tipo de elo que Pansy tinha com Krum!

- Mas o link não pode estar se desenvolvendo assim.. não pode!

Ele ficou por uns bons minutos andando de um lado para o outro no mesmo corredor, puxando o cabelo aterrorizado. Se ele podia localizar Potter, ler a mente dele, e precisava de contato físico, só podia dizer que o elo estava se expandido! E isso não era bom... eles não podiam formar um elo completo, aquela palhaçada tinha que acabar ou então-

- Malfoy!

A voz do moreno tirou Draco de seu transe.

- Potter?  
- O que foi?  
- Oi?  
- Porque você está apavorado? Alguma coisa aconteceu? Você viu um fantasma?  
- Não seja estúpido Potter! Nós vemos fantasmas todos os dias!

O moreno pareceu corar um pouco.

- Como você sabe que eu estou apav- ele pausou – que eu estou levemente assustado?  
- Levemente assustado? Você está tendo um ataque de nervos!  
- Como você sabe, Potter?  
- Eu não sei..eu estava tentando dormir e de repente eu comecei a ter um ataque, mas eu sabia que eu não estava tendo ataque porque não era possível então obviamente você estava tendo um ataque..  
- Isso não fez nenhum sentido!  
- Eu senti que você estava tendo um ataque!  
- Oh não!

O garoto loiro ficou ainda mais pálido e voltou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- O que foi?  
- Oh não, oh não, oh não...  
- O que foi?  
- Você não vê, Potter?  
- Ver o que?  
- O link! A droga do link.. você é tão lento assim?  
- Será que você pode me explicar?  
- Eu preciso dos meus livros.. cadê a droga da biblioteca quando você mais precisa dela?  
- Para de andar de um lado para o outro e me-

Harry parou de falar, boquiaberto, encarando a parede na frente deles. Ela havia se transformado em uma enorme porta escura.

- Malfoy? I-Isso estava aqui antes?  
- N-Não.

O loiro examinou a porta.

-Como foi que nós paramos aqui?  
- Eu não sei! Eu simplesmente sabia que você estaria aqui e vim te encontrar..  
- Eu estava indo para o nosso Salão Comunal..  
- Eu te garanto que esse não é o caminho.. será que, nós deveriamos entrar?

Draco, com a coragem que não tinha, deu alguns passos em direção a porta, e a empurrou.

- Uma biblioteca?

Os dois garotos entraram na sala, imaginando que não teria nenhum perigo em entrar em uma biblioteca, a não ser, morrer de tédio.

- Mas é claro ! – Draco exclamou.  
- Eu estou perdido..  
- E qual é a novidade nisso?

Olhando com admiração para todo o lugar, o loiro pegou o livro que estava em cima da mesa, e soltou um gritinho excitado – ele negaria que tal som havia saído da sua boca mais tarde – quando percebeu que era o livro sobre links que estava lendo.

- Você sabe onde estamos? – Harry perguntou sem querer tocar em alguma coisa.  
- Você não?  
- Eu achei que fosse óbvio!  
-_Idiota.. é mais burro que eu pensava.  
_- Eu não sou burro! Só não tenho tanto conhecimento sobre o mundo mágico!  
- Essa, Potter, é a Sala Precisa.  
- Sala o que?  
- E depois diz que não é burro! A sala Precisa! Ela aparece para aqueles que mais necessitam.. eu devo ser privilegiado!  
- Ou só estava necessitando muito de um livro.. – Harry murmurou.  
- Eu ouvi isso!

Draco se sentou e começou a folhear o livro em busca da parte que queria que Potter lesse.

- Sente aqui, Potter.

Quando o moreno o fez, Draco passou para ele o livro, apontado um parágrafo onde lia-se:

'_Um link completo consiste em : Localização, saúde, sentimentos, pensamentos e contato físico. Se as pessoas ligadas, conseguem indicar aonde seu parceiro se encontra, se ele está injuriado, dizer suas emoções, se comunicar mentalmente e necessita de contato físico com o outro o elo está perfeito. Quando se trata de links fracos, ele pode continuar em um único estágio, ou ele pode se desenvolver, levando a um elo completo sem que eles percebam.'_

Harry parou para pensar por um momento e depois perguntou:

- E?  
- E? É só isso que tem para dizer Potter? Nunca imaginei que fosse tão burro! _E adorável.  
- _Eu não sou burro, Malfoy... sinceramente, você é o burro aqui se ainda não percebeu que o link vai ser retirado no final do torneio... espera, o que?  
- Um link perfeito não pode ser retirado.. o que?  
- Você acabou de dizer que me acha adorável?  
- O QUE? CLARO QUE NÃO!  
- Mas você pensou !

Draco corou como nunca havia corado na vida.

_Malfoys não coram!_

- E agora você está corando e se dizendo para não corar ao mesmo tempo!  
- Potter, você está louco, acho que precisa de uma boa noite de sono!  
- Mas não está nem na hora do almoço ainda!  
- Exatamente.  
- O que?  
- Você me chamou de burro, Potter?  
- Sim, mas isso não importa agora-  
- É claro que importa! Eu não sou burro! Sou muito mais esperto que você!  
- Mas não tão adorável – o moreno provocou, fazendo o loiro corar ainda mais. – _Mas se serve de consolo, você fica adorável quando cora._

Draco agora parecia um pimentão, se levantando rapidamente, ele recolheu sua mochila do chão e disse com o máximo de dignidade que conseguiu :

- Você é tão gay, Potter.

* * *

**N/A : Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooi ! Gostaram? Espero que sim ! Era pra ter saído mais cedo, só que meu avô veio aqui em casa e eu tava tentando ensinar pra ele como que usa a internet kkk**

**Eu sinceramente não gostei muito desse capítulo.. mas.. **

**Reviews?**

**Agradecimentos : Obrigada Yann Riddle Black, Nicky Evans, Julia Maria Menezes, Kimberly Anne Potter, Wincest-me, Pandora Beaumont, sakusasuke, guest e Jlio por terem deixado review !**

**Algumas respostas : Ta, não tenho muito o que responder, mas muitissimo obrigada a todas as pessoas lindas e maravilhosas e perfeitas que disseram que a fic tá muito legal, que estão amando e até as exageradas que falaram que está perfeita! Obrigada também as pessoas que imploraram para eu atualizar, e agradeçam a Jlio porque eu recebi a review hoje e me deu muita vontade de atualizar logo hahahahah**


	5. Capítulo 05

Se Harry achou que as coisas iam melhorar uma vez que se acostumasse à ideia de ser campeão e de estar ligado a Draco Malfoy, o dia seguinte lhe provou que estava enganado. Era visível que toda a escola acreditava que ele se inscrevera para o torneio. Ele achava que poderia suportar a atitude deles se ao menos pudesse ter Ron ao seu lado. Estava solitário com tanta animosidade ao seu redor.

Depois que conversara com Draco na manhã passada, o loiro tinha feito um ótimo trabalho o ignorando, apesar de terem as mesmas aulas e dormirem nos mesmos quartos. De noite, ele nem tentou dormir com Harry e quando o moreno pulou em sua cama, Draco o empurrou para fora sem nem pensar duas vezes.

Draco Malfoy era realmente uma figura estranha. Primeiro ele acha Harry Potter adorável. Depois ele cora. Aí ele nega tudo. E quando Harry admite que também o acha adorável, ele sai correndo!

Quando o moreno acordou, Draco não estava mais no quarto, Harry também não o viu no Salão Principal e nem nas aulas da manhã.

Tinha aula de Poções de novo e quando chegou nas masmorras depois do almoço, para sua surpresa, encontrou os alunos da sonserina o esperando, com o loiro na frente deles.

_- Então era aqui que você estava... – _tentou, mas o loiro apenas sorriu com escárnio.

Reparando melhor, ele percebeu que cada um usava um distintivo no peito, e todos continham a mesma mensagem em letras vermelhas luminosas:

Apoie CEDRIC DIGGORY

_- Gostou, Potter? Tem mais... – _ 'disse' apertando o distintivo contra o peito.

A mensagem desapareceu e foi substituída por outra, que emitia uma luz verde:

POTTER FEDE

Os alunos da sonserina rolaram de rir, cada um apertando o próprio distintivo, transformando todos na segunda mensagem.

- _Achei que eles deveriam saber que você não gosta de tomar banho também...  
- Foi só uma vez porque eu estava muito cansado!  
- Cansaço não __me __impediu de tomar banho._

O moreno sentiu uma onda de calor subir pelo pescoço e rosto, uma parte da raiva que vinha sentido ha dias pareceu romper em seu peito. Ele apanhou a varinha aintes que conseguisse pensar no que estava fazendo.

Draco havia se preparado para a onda de raiva que o ia atingir quando Potter visse os distintivos, mas não sabia que seria tão poderosa... e nem sabia que estaria misturada com algo como _dor _e _traição?_

-_ Potter.. você tem certeza disso? Eu posso pensar em maneiras melhores de usar sua varinh- quero dizer, se você usar uma maldição em mim, também vai sentir!  
- Com medo, Malfoy?_

Antes que o loiro pudesse responder, Colin Creevey entrou entre eles e sorriu para Harry. Uma onde de – _ciúmes – _sentimento o atingiu e ele sabia que vinha de Malfoy.. mas certamente estava julgando errado.. o loiro deveria estar bravo com o outro por ter interrompido a briga.

- O Sr. Bagman está chamando Harry Potter e seu parceiro.  
- Meu nome é Draco Malfoy! E eu não sou parceiro de ninguém! – o loiro soltou com um pouco de irritação e marchou para longe dali.

Os garotos alcançaram Malfoy e andaram lado a lado apesar do loiro manter uma distância maior.

- É fantástico, não é Harry? Você ser campeão?

O moreno abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Draco parou na frente de Colin e o segurou pela gola da camisa.

- Sim! Super fantástico! Agora porque você não usa essa voz irritante para falar aonde devemos ir e depois some daqui?

Malfoy franzia a testa e tinha um brilho de raiva nos olhos cinzentos.. ver o outro garoto no controle daquela forma era estranhamente... excitante.

- _DROGA DE LINK ! – _exclamou.

Malfoy que já tinha soltado Colin, olhou para ele como se o moreno estivesse louco.

- Eu posso pergunt-  
- Não é nada, Malfoy!

Sem manter conversa, eles chegaram no local determinado. Era uma sala de aula relativamente pequena; a maior parte das carteiras foram afastadas para o fundo do aposento, deixando um espaço amplo no meio dela.

Vitor Krum, Pansy Parkinson, Fleur Delacour, George Weasley, Cedric Diggory e Seamus Finnegan já estavam lá, esperando.

Bagman viu Harry, levantou-se depressa e foi de encontro ao garoto.

- Ah, aqui está ele. O campeão número quatro !  
- E o seu parceiro – murmurou Draco um pouquinho incomodado por ter sido ignorado.  
- Entre, Harry, entre.. não tem nada com que se preocupar é só uma cerimônia de passagem das varinhas, para verificar se elas estão em perfeito estado, então vocês vão tirar algumas fotos e fazer uma entrevista para o Profeta Diário.

Draco olhou para a repórter que havia acabado de se juntar a eles. Seu cabelo estava arrumado em cachos caprichosos e curiosamente rígidos que contrastavam estranhamente com o seus rosto de queixo volumoso. Ela usava óculos com aros de pedrinhas. Os dedos grossos que seguravam a bolsa de couro de crocodilo terminavam em unhas de cinco centímetros de comprimento, pintadas de escarlate.

O loiro reconheceu Rita Skeeter e fez uma careta quando reparou nas vestes e no cabelo da bruxa.

- Gostaria de saber se posso começar com você, Harry. – pediu ela.  
- Certamente! – exclamou Bagman. – Se você não se importar, Harry.  
- Er... eu acho que tudo bem...

Com a desculpa que a sala era muito desconfortável e muito barulhenta, ela os levou para a porta ao lado. Era um armário de vassouras.

_- Muito mais confortável – _pensou Harry com sarcasmo e recebeu uma risada de Draco.

Rita abriu a bolsa de crocodilo e tirou uma pena comprida verde-ácido e um rolo de pergaminho, colocando-os em cima de uma caixa de Removedor Mágico Multiuso.

- Então, Harry... o que fez você decidir entrar no Torneio Tribruxo?  
- Hum... eu não decidi entrar no Torneio, na verdade eu nunca quis isso.

Uma feia cicatriz, lembrança de um passado trágico, desfigura o rosto, de outra forma encantador, de Harry Potter, cujos olhos...

- Não dê atenção a pena, Harry – disse a loira com firmeza.  
- Eu não entrei – respondeu o moreno de novo.  
- Ora, não precisa ter medo de entrar numa fria. Todos sabemos que você não deveria ter se inscrito. Mas não se preocupe com isso. Nosso leitores adoram rebeldias.  
- Mas eu não me inscrevi – repetiu – foi o cálice -  
- Como você se sente agora que sua relação com o Sr. Malfoy, filho de um ex Comensal da Morte e futuro dono da maior fortuna do mundo bruxo, é pública?  
- Eu nunca tive uma relação com o Malfoy.  
- Não tenha vergonha, Harry, aqui no mundo bruxo nós aceitamos bem as relações entre pessoas do mesmo sexo.  
- Nós . Nunca . Tivemos . Uma . Relação.

Me sinto excitado agora que podemos dar amassos nos corredores de Hogwarts sem medo de alguém ver, e também nervoso, não sei como meu sogro, Lucius Malfoy vai aceitar nossa relação.

- Eu NÃO tenho uma relação com o Malfoy! ELE É UM MIMADO INSUPORTÁVEL E EU NÃO CONSIGO PASSAR UM SEGUNDO PERTO DELE!  
- Tão apaixonado – ela sussurrou sonhadora...

Draco se levantou e a realização do que havia dito atingiu Harry. O moreno se sentiu culpado no mesmo instante, e a onda de tristeza que o atingiu, só piorou a situação. Ele sentiu como se fosse chorar a qualquer momento, mas sentiu a obrigação de segurar sua postura e fingir que tudo estava perfeitamente bem. Ele sabia que a obrigação de manter uma fachada não era sua, e sim do loiro, que tentava com todas as suas forças, segurar suas emoções, mesmo não conseguindo escondê-las de Harry.

- Skeeter. Foi um prazer dar essa entrevista, se não se importa irei esperar na sala ao lado para as fotos. – disse Draco.

Ele saiu batendo a porta. Harry finalizou a entrevista o mais rápido possível, vendo as mentiras de Skeeter se espalharem pelo pergaminho, e sabendo que a reportagem seria um completo disastre e falsa.

Os dois voltaram para a Sala onde o resto das pessoas se encontravam, e imediatamente Harry olhou para onde o loiro estava.

Malfoy estava sentado a um canto, sozinho, a expressão completamente fechada, impedindo qualquer um de se aproximar – não que alguém fosse tentar em uma situação normal. Harry sabia que era melhor deixar o outro em paz por enquanto.

- Vamos, vamos para as fotos agora! – chamou Bagman.

Todos os campeõs se juntaram e tiraram uma foto sem seus parceiros.

- Agora eu quero uma foto coletiva, e para fechar uma foto de cada campeão com seu respectivo par. – exclamou Skeeter, sorrindo.

Harry e Draco foram o primeiro casal, o moreno havia insistido nisso, já que sentia que Draco poderia quebrar a qualquer instante. Nem uma onda de gratidão o atingiu, mas ele sabia que o loiro não o devia nem ao menos isso.

Sabia que não deveria ter descontado em Draco, mas aquela reporter era simplesmente tão irritante, e ela estava dizendo tantas mentiras, colocando palavras em sua boca e insistindo em um relacionamente que não existia – _mas poderia existir_.

- Sr. Malfoy, por favor, fique atrás do Harry e passe seus braços em volta dele.  
- Não. – o loiro respondeu.  
- Se você cooperar, acaba mais rápido, querido. – disse Rita.

O loiro se posicionou atrás de Harry, mas antes que pudesse abraçá-lo, o moreno resolveu se pronunciar.

- Porque ele é que vai me abraçar?

Skeeter deu um sorriso e se aproximou do moreno, se inclinando e respondendo baixo o suficiente para só os dois garotos ouvirem.

- Ora, Harry, nós três sabemos quem é que fica por cima aqui – dando um risinho, ela saiu de perto deles.

O moreno percebeu que o loiro não riu e nem ao menos fez um comentário.

- _Malfoy?_ – ele chamou tentativamente.  
_- Vamos acabar com isso logo, Potter._

Draco passou os braços em volta de Harry, e ficou naquela posição _ridícula, _mesmo sabendo que seria _completamente humilhado_ quando aquilo saísse no jornal.

- Oh, isso é absolutamente brilhante !

Draco começou a tirar os braços e Harry a se afastar, quando Skeeter disse que queria mais uma.

Eles voltaram para o abraço e o moreno percebeu que ter os braços de Draco em volta de seu corpo era extremamente... bom. Ele se sentiu confortável e relaxou, se inclinando para mais perto do loiro, ele podia colocar a cabeça no ombro do outro, virá-la e plantar só um beijo no pescoço do outro...

- Pronto!

A voz estridente de Skeeter o tirou de seus devaneios quando ele percebeu que estava bem inclinado no loiro e sua cabeça estava virado para o lado, o suficiente para Harry ter uma visão melhor dele.

O loiro o olhou, meio questionador e então o empurrou com força, apanhou sua mochila e saiu da sala sem dizer nada.

O moreno permaneceu lá por pelo menos mais uma hora, esperando todas as fotos serem tiradas, e após isso, suas varinhas conferidas.

Essa foi a pior parte do seu dia, era o único campeão que não estava com seu par, e enquanto esparava, os sentimentos de Malfoy o assaltavam e alguns pensamentos aleatórios também. Teria certeza que o outro garotos estava chorando se não estivesse falando de Draco Malfoy.

Ficou o tempo todo tentando decidir se deveria ir atrás de Draco quando tudo acabasse e decidiu que seria o melhor a fazer, a história dos distintivos nem mesmo importava, e agora parecia um motivo bobo para ter ficado tão bravo mais cedo e quase amaldiçoado o outro.

_oOo_

Draco estava na Sala Precisa. Havia acabado de descobrir que servia como um ótimo refúgio também. Ele havia passado uma parte do tempo ali deitado na enorme cama, mas agora, andava de um lado para o outro, lutando com seus pensamentos.

Ele não podia, não devia e não queria _gostar_ de Potter. Mas não é como se ele gostasse... ele só queria.. o corpo dele. Nú. Na sua cama. E aquela boca. Na sua. Em volta de seu –

_- Oh Mérlin até em uma hora dessas eu tenho esses pensamentos !_

Irritado e subitamente cansado daquela Sala, ele resolveu dar uma volta e procurar por ar fresco, e foi sentado na beira do lago que Potter o encontrou.

- Quais pensamentos você tem numa hora dessas?

O loiro demorou um tempo para enteder.

- Não te interessa, Potter.

Harry suspirou, já estava preparado para aquilo. Olhou para o lago... já tinham perdido alguns horários, e não adiantaria de nada aparecer no próximo.

Sentou-se ao lado de Draco.

- Olha Malfoy -  
- _Não Potter, olha você, eu não quero ter que acordar toda manhã e ter que olhar para essa sua cara rachada, eu não quero ter que ouvir sua voz, muito menos seus pensamentos! Não quero saber aonde você está cada segundo do dia e não quero saber se você está com algum problema, mas eu não posso ter o que eu quero não é? Por que você sempre estraga tudo para mim !  
Eu não quero que você durma perto de mim e não estou nem aí se você pode acabar morrendo no meio da noite de tanta dor, na verdade, eu estou contando com isso. Eu mal posso ver a hora desse maldito torneio acabar para me livrar de você, e olha que nem teve a primeira tarefa ainda! Eu estava encarando tudo muito bem porque achei que poderia te suportar durante esse tempo, eu estava até pronto para te ajudar se necessário, mas agora eu estou cansado disso.  
Não conte comigo para nada, eu sinceramente espero que você morra! E se você estava era sentindo falta do antigo Malfoy, de alguém para poder brigar sempre que tem tempo livre, ótimo, ele voltou !_

- Eu não –

Draco se levantou e antes que Harry pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa ele foi embora.

O moreno suspirou mais uma vez. Ótimo, Draco estava pronto para ajudá-lo e eles estavam até conseguindo conviver sem nenhuma briga, mas aí alguma coisa tinha que acontecer não é?

Por que nada é fácil quando Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter estão envolvidos.

Harry só teria que se esforçar para que os dois voltassem para um estágio mais... amigável – se é que pode ser chamado assim – e poderem conviver sem nenhuma morte até o fim do torneio.

Mas também não é como se a culpa tivesse sido dele... quem começou com aquilo tudo foi Malfoy com aqueles distintivos estúpidos e ridículos!

Se levantando e limpando a sujeira da calça, a primeira coisa que Harry percebeu era que não conseguia localizar Draco e não sabia o que o outro estava sentindo.

Era... era possível o link regredir tão rápido?

* * *

**N/A : Oie ! Eu não gostei desse chap.. o que vocês acham? Acho que ficou tipo... lixo total.**

**Olha só, SOBRE A PARTE QUE A SKEETER FALA COM O HARRY QUE NÓS SABEMOS QUEM FICA POR CIMA E BLA BLA BLA, NÃO FOI NENHUMA INDICAÇÃO DE QUEM VAI SER TOP NESSA FIC.. SÓ PARA AVISAR..**

**Muitissimo obrigada para todos as pessoas lindas maravilhosas e perfeitas que deixaram reviews para mim ! Eu amo vocêees ! E obrigada também a todos que colocaram em alerta e favoritaram !**

**Reviews are love!**


	6. Capítulo 06

_O moreno suspirou mais uma vez. Ótimo, Draco estava pronto para ajudá-lo e eles estavam até conseguindo conviver sem nenhuma briga, mas aí alguma coisa tinha que acontecer não é?_

_Por que nada é fácil quando Draco Malfoy e Harry Potter estão envolvidos._

_Harry só teria que se esforçar para que os dois voltassem para um estágio mais... amigável – se é que pode ser chamado assim – e poderem conviver sem nenhuma morte até o fim do torneio._

_Mas também não é como se a culpa tivesse sido dele... quem começou com aquilo tudo foi Malfoy com aqueles distintivos estúpidos e ridículos! _

_Se levantando e limpando a sujeira da calça, a primeira coisa que Harry percebeu era que não conseguia localizar Draco e não sabia o que o outro estava sentindo._

_Era... era possível o link regredir tão rápido?_

Às onze e meia daquela noite, Harry jogou a Capa da Invisibilade por cima do corpo e saiu da Sala que dividia com Draco . Ele não estava escondendo do loiro, até porque Draco nem mesmo estava lá. O moreno não falou nem mesmo viu o outro garoto pelo resto dia, e sinceramente não importava. Talvez um pouco.

Afinal porque importaria? Por ele, Draco _eu-sou-muito-sensível_ Malfoy, podia até morrer.

Não, não podia! Mas é que... Depois de toda a discussão, Harry não conseguiu localizar o outro, não conseguiu sentir as emoções dele, e nem mesmo um pensamento invadiu sua mente. Ele tentou alcançar o elo, conseguiu senti-lo, mas não consegui se comunicar com Draco.

Os jardins estavam muito escuros. Harry desceu os gramados em direção às luzes que brilhavam na cabana de Hagrid. O interior da enorme carruagem de Beauxbatons também estava aceso; Harry podia ouvir Madame Maxime falando lá dentro, quando bateu na porta de Hagrid.

oOo

- Draco querido, você não pode continuar escondido!  
- Eu não estou me escondendo, Pansy – ele rosnou.  
- Claro, e qual é o motivo de você estar no meu quarto quase meia noite?  
- _Quase_.

A morena levantou do sofá, balançando o cabelo e andou rebolando até a cozinha improvisada.

- Aproveita que você já está aí e faz um chá para mim.

Pansy suspirou irritada.

- É isso. Você está oficialmente banido de entrar aqui.  
- O que?  
- Sai agora. E não volte até resolver o seu problema com o Potter.  
- Mas Pans -  
- Mas nada! Eu estou ligada com Vítor Krum e eu não sei se você percebeu mas ele é _muito _gostoso e está nesse momento deitado em uma cama esperando por mim.  
- Ótimo! Vá criar laços com o seu atleta gostoso enquanto eu fico preso com um idiota que não sabe calar a boca.

Pansy lançou um olhar de sabe tudo para Draco, e abriu a porta, esperando o loiro sair.

- Boa noite para você também – ele murmurou.

Subindo o corredor e passando na frente do Salão Comunal da Sonserina, ele chegou ao Salão que dividia com Harry. Respirou fundo antes de entrar.

A sala estava vazia, o que era esperado aquela hora da noite. Andou lentamente até o quarto, mas quando chegou lá também estava vazio.

Grato por ter um tempo só para ele, Draco resolveu tomar um banho.

A água estava quente e ele deixou correr por suas costas, desfazendo os nós dela. O dia tinha sido muito estressante. E mesmo depois de tudo, não conseguia odiar Potter.

Aquele idiota, arrogante, que não sabia ficar calado, burro, pobre, fedorento, musculoso, bronzeado, gostos –

O loiro tentou parar seus pensamentos, oh Mérlin, ele tentou mesmo, mas antes que conseguisse, já sentia sua ereção crescer cada vez mais, quando lembrou de Harry deitado na cama, só de cueca.

E dessa vez, era ainda melhor, não tinha que inventar muitos detalhes porque ele realmente sabia como o moreno parecia debaixo daquelas roupas largas e velhas.

Começou a descer a mão pelo seu peito, parando para brincar com um mamilo, tremendo levemente. Passou pela barriga, enrolando os dedos nos pelos quase imperceptiveis do caminho da felicidade.

Mordeu os lábios... deveria mesmo continuar com aquilo? Potter não merecia, mas as fantasias estavam tomando conta de sua mente e ele não podia resistir a vontade, tinha que descer a mão, segurar seu membro e _oh Mérlin_ –

Imaginou Harry ali debaixou d'agua com ele, o cabelo molhado e grudado na testa, os lábios vermelhos por causa dos beijos trocados, e marcas roxas ao longo de seu pescoço e peito. Estremeceu, e iniciou os movimentos da mão lentamente.

Imaginou Harry se ajoelhando ali no chuveiro, e tomando sua ereção na boca, primeiro bem devagar, levando o loiro a loucura e depois em um ritmo alucinante, que Draco nunca mais esqueceria.

E depois Harry se levantou, e Draco passou seus braços em volta da cintura dele, o levantando, Harry passou as pernas em volta do tronco do loiro, e sem prepará-lo, Draco se enterrou dentro do moreno.

Imaginou que Harry era muito apertado, e quente, delicioso e perfeito. Imaginou pressioná-lo na parede e meter, _meter_, meter, naquele buraco, naquele corpo delicioso. E os gemidos, eles eram pecado saindo da boca de Harry, misturados com palavras na língua das cobras que ele sussurrava.

O modo que o outro rebolava, e segurava com força o cabelo de Draco, puxando-o para beijos quentes com a boca aberta, rendido aos encantos do loiro, só dele, entregue e querendo, _desejando _o outro com a mesma intensidade que era desejado.

Aumentando o ritmo da mão, e usando o dedão para brincar com a cabeça de seu membro, Draco gozou no vidro do box, e encostou a cabeça na parede para recuperar o fôlego.

_- Droga- _porque Potter tinha que ser tão perfeito em tudo?

Depois de limpar o vidro e terminar seu banho, Draco enrolou uma toalha em seu quadril e saiu do banheiro.

Estava _tão _cansado, só queria dormir e ... foda-se. Não é porque ele tinha que dividir um quarto com aquele testa rachada que ele ia abrir mão de sua liberdade. Soltando a toalha no chão, ele se jogou na cama, pronto para dormir do jeito que gostava.

Sentindo os lençóis de seda contra sua pele, ele logo adormeceu, se perguntando aonde Harry estava e mais importante, com quem.

oOo

- Aonde é que você está me levando, Agrid? – Perguntou Madame Maxime para o meio-gigante.  
- Você vai gostar – disse Hagrid rouco – Vale a pena ver, confie em mim. Só que não pode sair por aí contando que eu lhe mostrei, certo? Não era para ninguém saber.  
- Claro que não – ela respondeu.

E eles continuaram a caminhar. Harry escondido pela capa, cada vez mais irritado enquanto corria no encalço dos dois, consultando o relógio de vez em quando e imaginando o que Draco estava fazendo naquele momento.

Quando tinham se distanciado tanto do castelo, sumindo dentro da Floresta, Harry ouviu alguma coisa. Haviam homens gritando adiante... e um rugido ensurdecedor, de rachar os tímpanos.

Hagrid fez Madame Maxime dar a volta em um arvoredo e parou. Harry correu para se juntar aos dois – por uma fração de segundo achou que estava vendo fogueiras e homens que corriam em torno delas – então, seu queixo caiu.

_Dragões._

Quatro dragões adultos, enormes, de aspecto feroz empinavam-se nas patas traseiras, dentro de um cercado feito com grossas pranchas de madeira, rugindo e bufando.

Havia um azul prateado com chifres longos e pontiagudos . Hagrid informou que era um fucinho- curto sueco.

Outro de escamas lisas e verdes. Verde-galês.

Um vermelho com uma estranha franja de belas pontas de ouro ao redor do focinho. Meteoro-chinês.

E por último, um negro gigantesco, Rabo-Córneo húngaro.

Os três se aproximaram, Hagrid encontrou Carlinhos, irmão de Ron, e começou a fazer perguntas. O ruivo não sabia muito sobre a tarefa, mas aparentemente, os campeõs teriam que passar pelo dragão. _Ótimo_.

Para Harry já era o bastante. Confiando que Hagrid não sentiria sua falta, ele se virou silenciosamente e começou a caminhar em volta ao castelo, quando o primeiro pensamento estrangeiro invadiu sua mente.

- _Droga._

Uma simples palavra que não passava muito. Draco não parecia estar irritado... parecia contente e.. confuso?

Harry se apressou, contornando a orla da floresta e pensando de novo na tarefa.

Não sabia se estava ou não feliz de ter visto o que o esperava. Talvez assim fosse melhor.

Harry alcançou o castelo, passou despercebido pelas portas de entrada e começou a descer para as masmorras, notando como era frio lá embaixo. Estava muito ofegante, pois tinha corrido boa parte do trajeto, queria encontrar Draco e tentar resolver toda a bagunça.

Porém, quando finalmente alcançou o quarto que os dois dividiam, todos os pensamentos coerentes fugiram da mente de Harry.

Draco estava deitado, aparentemente dormindo e pelado. O moreno de olhos arregalados, deu um passo hesitante para dentro do aposento, e observou o loiro na cama.

O lençol preto estava estrategicamente tampando as partes íntimas e fazendo um maravilhoso contraste com a pele pálida do outro.

Harry nunca percebera como Draco ficava enquanto dormia. O rosto tão calmo, sem o franzido entre as sobrancelhas, sem o sorriso de escárnio, lindo como um anjo.

Opa, opa, espera aí! Lindo? Anjo? Tinha alguma coisa errada com Harry! Totalmente errada, ele estava ficando doido, com problema mental, teria que fazer uma visita ao St. Mungus o mais breve possível para resolver esse problema, porque Draco Malfoy não tinha nada, completamente nada, de lindo. Tirando o rosto e o resto. Só essas duas partes eram lindas.

Viu o loiro respirando calmamente, ele parecia tão em _paz_. E aquelas pernas... oh Merlin, aquelas pernas longas e levemente torneadas, perfeitas. O peito, com a sombra de alguns músculos se desenvolvendo, os mamilos rosados contrastando com a pele branca e leitosa. Ele era simplesmente lindo.

_- St. Mungus, agora!_

Draco abriu os olhos no mesmo momento. Então ele não estava dormindo? Ele sabia que Harry estava lá aquele tempo todo o observando? Talvez... talvez ele só tivesse o sono muito leve...

- Finalmente você percebeu que precisa ser internado, Potter. – ele soltou, e o sorriso que Harry tanto odiava já estava de volta.

O moreno simplesmente o ignorou e foi em direção ao armário, pegou uma muda de roupas e se virou para encarar Malfoy, que agora tinha aquele franzido engraçado entre as sobrancelhas, e como Harry desejava beijar aquele local até o franzido desaparecer... Não!

- Eu vou me trocar.  
- E?  
- E depois nós precisamos conversar.

Assim que Harry se fechou no banheiro, Draco fechou os olhos com força. Havia sido difícil ficar ali parado, sentindo o olhar de Harry queimando sua pele, o observando, avaliando, e ele não pôde evitar de reagir quando o pensamento do outro atingiu sua mente.

O que ele quis dizer? Que Draco era tão horroroso a ponto de causar um trauma que só poderia ser curado no St. Mungus? Mas isso era impossível... Draco era perfeito!

Ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrir, e Harry sentar em sua própria cama. Arriscou um olhar para o moreno, e percebeu que pela primeira vez ele estava completamente vestido na hora de dormir.

- Eu sei qual vai ser a primeira tarefa.

Ok, isso não era o que o loiro esperava ouvir, mas com certeza chamou sua atenção.

- Como?  
- Eu estava com Hagrid e ele me mostrou.

Draco esperou um instante.

- Diga logo qual é a droga da tarefa, Potter!  
- Bem... eu não sei exatamente qual a tarefa, mas eu sei algo que vai estar envolvido..  
- Fala logo!  
- Dragões – ele murmurou.

Os olhos de Draco arregalaram e demorou um tempo para a informação ser registrada em seu cérebro. Era sexta-feira – tecnicamente sábado - a primeira tarefa seria no domingo, Potter iria enfrentar um dragão, e só tinha um dia para pensar como ele ia fazer isso... Droga! E se o idiota se machucasse? Draco não poderia aguentar... e isso, claro, era só porque ele também sentiria a dor e por nenhum outro motivo.

- Bom para você, Potter.

Harry suspirou.

- Olha Malfoy, eu sinto muito pelo o que eu disse mais cedo, eu estava estressado com aquela Skeeter, não pensei direito e sinceramente não queria te ofender.  
- Mas você ofendeu, agora se me dá licença eu gostaria de dormir.  
- Por favor Malfoy, me desculpe tá bom?  
- E porque eu deveria? – perguntou, se sentando e quase esquecendo de segurar o lençol no lugar certo.  
- Porque eu ... – o resto da frase saiu muito baixo para o loiro ouvir.  
- Como é?  
- Eu...  
- Potter, eu não tenho tempo para sua infantilidade.  
- Tá bom, eu preciso de você, feliz?

Draco sorriu, divertido.

- Precisa, é?  
- Sim, eu não sei o que fazer, e sinceramente estou assustado pra caralho com essa história de dragão.

Draco fingiu pensar por uns instantes. Sua expressão ficou mais suave e Harry se acalmou consideravelmente, se tivesse a ajuda de Draco, tudo seria mais fácil, e agora aquela briga estúpida podia ser deixada para trás.

- Potter, existem dois tipos de problema – Draco começou.

Harry franziu o cenho e lançou um olhar confuso para o loiro.

- Eu não entendo..  
- Existem dois tipos de problema, os meus e os seus. Se vira.

Dizendo isso, o loiro deitou mais uma vez, pegou a varinha na mesinha ao lado da cama, e com um movimento, mergulhou o quarto na escuridão.

* * *

**N/A : Ok, não sei o que falar sobre o momento do Draco no banheiro.. digam o que vocês quiserem rsrs Reviews?**

**Muuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada por todas as reviews, estou muito agradecida e exageradamente feliz! Estava sem inspiração para esse capítulo mas acho que tudo saiu bem...**

**Ah, e eu gostaria de convidar vocês para ler Cores! É uma tradução maravilhosa que eu estou fazendo e tenho certeza que vocês vão gostar! Por favor, deixem reviews lá também, eu estou carente naquela fic!**

**Obrigada especial para a minha nova leitora Kurobina, Bond é uma fic bem famosa e boa, não sei se mereço a comparação mas fico extremamente feliz por achar tudo isso que você falou! Se tiver uma conta aqui no ff, comenta logada pra gente bater um papo e eu te responder direitinho! Beijos 3**

**Reviews are love!**


	7. Capítulo 07

Harry levantou-se na manhã de sábado e Draco não estava mais no quarto. Se vestiu tão distraidamente que levou algum tempo para perceber que estava tentando calçar a touca no pé em vez da meia. Quando finalmente conseguiu pôr cada peça de roupa na parte certa do corpo, saiu correndo à procura de Hermione, encontrando-a à mesa da Grifinória no Salão Principal, onde ela tomava café da manhã com Gina. Sentindo-se demasiado enjoado para comer, Harry esperou até Hermione terminar a última colherada de mingau de aveia, depois a arrastou para darem um passeio. Nos jardins, contou-lhe tudo sobre os dragões.

Deram três voltas no lago, tentando pensar em um feitiço simples para dominar o dragão. Nada, porém, lhes ocorreu, de modo que se recolheram à biblioteca. Ali, Harry baixou cada livro que conseguiu encontrar sobre dragões e os dois começaram a pesquisar uma grande pilha de livros.

oOo

Harry mal chegou a dormir àquela noite. Não tinha encontrado nada que podia ajudar na tarefa e além disso, seu corpo inteiro doía pela falta de contato com Malfoy.

Os dois deveriam estar passando tempo juntos, criando um elo mais forte e resistente, para que Harry pudesse vencer ou pelo menos ter maiores chances. Mas não, ao contrário dos outros competidores, ele estava junto da pessoa mais cabeça dura e irritante do mundo bruxo.

Quando acordou na manhã de domingo, ele pensou seriamente, pela primeira vez na vida, em fugir de Hogwarts. Mas quando correu o olhar pelo Salão Principal, na hora do café da manhã, e pensou no que significava abandonar o castelo, compreendeu que não poderia fazer isso.

Olhando para a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, ele encontrou quem estava procurando, e caminhou com passos confiantes até la. Tentou não ser atingido pelos olhares cortantes que os estudantes da casa amarela lançavam em sua direção. Precisava falar com Cedric e não ia desistir.

- Oi – disse Cedric quando Harry parou ao se lado, sem dizer nada.  
- Er.. eu preciso falar com você.  
- Pode falar.  
- A sós.

Algumas garotas que estavam rodeando o outro campeão, riram como se soubessem de alguma coisa, enquanto outras o olharam com ódio.

Respondendo um 'tudo bem', Cedric se levantou, e os dois garotos começaram a sair do Salão.

Uma onda de ciúmes muito intensa tomou conta de Harry e ele quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Olhando em volta, como se procurasse a fonte do ciúme, mesmo sabendo que estava dentro dele, seu olhar caiu na mesa da Sonseria. Ou melhor, caiu em Draco Malfoy.

- Não se preocupe – Cedric murmurou em seu ouvido, de repente muito próximo de seu corpo e dentro de sua zona de conforto.  
- Você consegue sentir? – o moreno perguntou, a voz trêmula.  
- Não. Mas eu posso imaginar, até Seamus está com ciúmes agora.  
- Mas... porque?

Assim que fez a pergunta, Harry se sentiu estúpido. Claro, os dois agora eram supostamente gays. Supostamente, porque o moreno certamente não era. Não importa o tempo que ele levou admirando Malfoy na noite de sexta. Ou melhor, em todas as noites.

Chegando em uma parte mais reservada do castelo, Harry resolveu que seria melhor falar tudo o mais rápido possível e voltar para o Salão Principal, onde Draco poderia vê-lo e saber que nada estava acontecendo. Ou pelo menos, era o que esparava que o outro pensasse.

De qualquer forma, porque se importava?

- A primeira tarefa, hoje, vão ser dragões.  
- Que? – exclamou Cedric, erguendo a cabeça. – Mas isso não me da tempo para pensar!  
- Você vai ter mais tempo assim, do que se eu não tivesse te avisado.  
- Tem certeza?  
- Absoluta. Eu vi.  
- Mas como foi que descobriu?  
- Não importa, eu tenho que ir..

Ódio, dúvida e desconfiança viajam pelo seu corpo, deixando seus pensamentos embaralhados e sua mente mais confusa ainda. Ele tentou alcançar Draco, pelo elo, e para sua surpresa, conseguiu.

- _Acalme-se, Draco._

- Voltar para seu namorado?  
- O Malfoy não é meu namorado.  
- Sei.. é melhor você correr, ele deve estar morrendo agora.

Harry se virou e realmente correu. Em sua mente via várias coisas se quebrando, livros tendo suas páginas arrancadas e pergaminhos sendo jogados no fogo. Raiva, era a raiva que o loiro estava sentindo.

O mais rápido que pôde ele alcançou o Salão Principal, mas Malfoy não estava lá. Entrando em pânico, Harry correu para o Salão que dividia com o loiro.

- _Malfoy? _

Ele não obteve resposta, e quando chegou ao seu destino, o sonserino também não estava lá.

Harry se jogou no sofá, suspirando.

- _Malfoy... por favor, me responde._

Esperou.

_- Malfoy! Nada aconteceu, não tem nada entre mim e o Cedric. Vamos lá! Me responde, quero saber aonde você está, nós podemos conversar sobre isso, deve ser só uma reação do elo, mas eu garanto que não estou tendo nada com ele._

Esperou ainda mais, por longos minutos agonizantes, e estava perdendo a esperança quando finalmente o outro garoto respondeu.

_- Me encontre na biblioteca. Não demore._

Se levantando de um pulo, Harry correu até a biblioteca. Chegou lá ofegante e suado.

Encontrou Malfoy sentando na mesa mais afastada, na parte mais escura. Normalmente, era ali que os casais se encontravam... mas ele tentou afastar esse pensamento.

- Senta.

O moreno obedeceu sem questionar.

- Você está fedendo.

Harry corou.

- Eu.. er... é que eu corri até aqui e..

Draco se deliciou enquanto o grifinória lutava com as palavras. Ele realmente cheirava bem naquele momento. O seu perfume estava misturado com uma essência masculina, e a pele dele estava um pouco molhada por causa do suor, e era extremamente... excitante.

Queria poder esticar a mão, segurá-lo pelo cabelo e beijá-lo até que os dois não conseguissem mais pensar. Deu de ombros, pelo menos agora tinha mais material para criar suas fantasias.

- Então, já tem alguma ideia de como vai conseguir passar pelo dragão? – cortou.  
- Não.  
- Bem, eu não vou lhe dizer.

Harry franziu o cenho. Porque Draco o chamaria ali para falar da tarefa, se não soubesse como ajudar? A não ser que ele soubesse como ajudar...

- Você sabe como eu posso passar pelo dragão? – perguntou.  
- É claro que eu sei, Potter. Você está falando comigo.  
- E então?  
- Eu não vou te dizer.  
- Malfoy! – Harry rosnou.  
- Porque você não vai pedir ajuda para o seu namoradinho?

Harry deixou a cabeça cair e bater na mesa de madeira.

- Eu já disse que ele não é meu namorado – murmurou.  
- E porque é que você se importou em me dizer?  
- Porque você óbviamente estava morrendo de ciúmes – disse levantando a cabeça.

Draco corou e desviou o olhar.

- Era uma reação do elo. Você mesmo disse.

Harry suspirou.

- Porque você me chamou aqui?  
- Você perguntou aonde eu estava!  
- Mas você fez parecer que tinha algo importante para mim aqui.  
- E tem.  
- O que é?  
- Além de mim, a outra coisa importante, é a maneira de você passar pelo dragão.  
- Malfoy, a tarefa é daqui algumas horas. O que você quer em troca de me contar?  
- Um pedido de desculpas. Apropriado. – respondeu prontamente.  
- Ótimo. – o moreno respondeu.

Ele esticou a mão em cima da mesa, e capturou a de Draco. Olhou em seus olhos, antes de dizer.

- Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo por ter dito aquelas coisas. Eu estava nervoso e não devia ter feito aquilo. E nada do que eu disse era verdade. Me desculpe, Malf... Draco.

O nome pareceu diferente saindo de sua boca... mas pareceu quase certo. Sem que percebesse, seu dedão fazia círculos na pele macia e pálida do pulso de Draco, e ele até gostava da sensação de tocar o outro.

Draco estava congelado. Graças a Mérlin, ele se lembrou de fechar seus pensamentos e sentimento, seria muito constrangedor se Harry pudesse sentir as borboletas que voavam em seu estômago no momento. Não conseguia bloquear o outro sempre. Só em momentos extremamente necessários, e se o link sentisse que valesse a pena.

Saindo do seu estado de estopor, Draco puxou a mão para longe do alcance do outro.

- Eu ainda não vou te dizer. – Harry grunhiu irritado. – mas vou te dar uns conselhos – o loiro completou. – _Explore os seus pontos fortes.  
- _Não tenho pontos fortes – Harry disse antes de se conter.  
- _Pense um pouco, que é que você faz de melhor?  
_- Quadribol. Porque é que você está pensando?  
- _Você é um grande piloto, Potter. E eu não vou dizer essas coisas em voz alta, já é humilhante pensar.  
_- Ok, mas... eu não posso usar uma varinha...  
- _Meu segundo conselho, é que você use um feitiço bom e simples que lhe permita conseguir o que precisa.  
_- Então eu preciso de...  
- Um feitiço Convocatório, Potter!  
- Mas eu não sei como executar um desses..

Draco bateu uma mão no rosto... Potter era um caso perdido.

- Então venha logo, precisamos treinar.

Os dois garotos foram juntos para o Salão que dividiam, e lá, treinaram pelas horas seguintes.

Pararam uma hora antes do Torneio começar. Harry juntou tudo que precisava, mas antes que os dois saíssem juntos do Salão, Draco o parou.

- Potter?  
- Sim?  
- Eu não quero mais brigar com você. Não quero mais essa inimizade. Eu posso te ajudar durante o torneio e você sabe que precisa. Então eu acho que deveríamos fazer uma trégua .  
- Não – Harry respondeu. – Tréguas são temporárias. Eu quero parar com isso para sempre. – disse esticando a mão. – Eu realmente sinto muito por tudo que aconteceu, prometo que não se repetirá.

Draco aceitou a mão.

_oOo_

- Bem, agora que estamos todos aqui, hora de dar a vocês informações mais detalhadas! – disso Bagman animado – Quando os espectadores acabarem de chegar, vou oferecer a cada um de vocês este saco, do qual vocês irão tirar uma miniatura da coisa que terão que infrentar! São diferentes...hm... as variedades, entendem. E preciso dizer mais uma coisa... ah, sim... sua tarefa será apanhar o ovo de ouro.

Harry olhou à sua volta. Cedric acenou a cabeça para indicar que compreendera as palavras de Bagman.

O moreno se sentia um pouco mais leve agora. Como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de suas costas. Assim que ele e Draco resolveram serem amigos, sentiu a corrente que envolvia seu coração alargar um pouco. Ela estava fazendo uma leve pressão, e seu corpo estava mais descansado e menos dolorido do que estivera antes. Ambos os garotos nem haviam percebido as consequências de seus atos até elas serem aliviadas.

- Quanto aos parceiros... A magia do Cálice irá proteger cada um de vocês para que não sintam as dores dos campeões, apenas um leve desconforto, mesmo aqueles que tem um link de saúde forte, não sofrerão muito. Vocês poderão se sentar na arquibancada mais próxima da ala hospitalar, para poderem ir lá com mais facilidade, caso precisem.

Pausou e olhou para os alunos antes de terminar.

- Agora venham, campeões. Primeiro as damas – ele disse, oferecendo o saquinho púrpura para Fleur.

Ela enfiou a mão trêmula no saquinho e retirou uma minúscula e perfeita figurinha de dragão – um Verde- Galês, com o número dois pendurado no pescoço.

Krum tirou o Meteoro-Chinês vermelho com o número três.

Cedric entrou no meio do círculo e Harry sentiu uma pontada de ódio em direção ao garoto. O sentimento vinha de Draco, e por isso o moreno lhe lançou um olhar preocupado. Draco o olhou de volta, e depois de um momento, se acalmou.

O lufa-lufa enfiou a mão no saquinho e retirou o Focinho-Curto sueco cinza azulado, o número 'um', pendurado no pescoço.

Sabendo o que sobrara, Harry meteu a mão no saquinho de seda e tirou o Rabo-Córneo húngaro e o número 'quatro'.

Sentiu Draco estremecer ao seu lado, devido a proximidade, e lhe lançou uma onda de calma pelo elo. Não sabia de onde vinha a sua calma, mas podia muito bem ajudar Draco, já que ele parecia estar prestes a ter um ataque de pânico.

- _Não me acalme, testa rachada! Eu deveria estar te acalmando! – _Harry revirou os olhos diante do comentário.

_-_ Bom, agora está decidido ! – disse Bagman. – Cada um de vocês sorteou o dragão que irá infrentar e a ordem em que cada um fará isso, entendem? Agora, vou precisar deixá-los por um momento, Sr. Diggory, o senhor é o primeiro.

_oOo_

Então ele a ouviu, cortando o ar às suas costas; ele se virou e viu a Firebolt disparando em sua direção, começando a sobrevoar a floresta, chegando ao cercado e estacando imóvel no ar, aguardando que ele a montasse. A multidão fez ainda mais estardalhaço... Bagman gritou alguma coisa... mas os ouvidos de Harry não estavam mais ouvindo bem... sabia que podia confiar em Malfoy.

_oOo_

Draco viu Harry parar no ar, o pesado ovo bem preso sob o braço, e era como se alguém tivesse acabdo de aumentar o volume do som – estivera tão preocupado com o que poderia acontecer com Potter, que mal acreditara que ele não estava tão machucado quanto os outros campeãos – pela primeira vez, ele tomou realmente consciência do barulho da multidão, que gritava e aplaudia com muito estardalhaço.

Mas então, sem que ninguém entendesse o que estava acontecendo, Harry caiu da vassoura. Com um baque ele foi parar em cima de uma das rochas, e Draco sentiu uma dor explodir em seu corpo. Se isso era uma pontada comparado com o que Harry estava sentindo, ele não queria nem imaginar a dor do outro.

Os guardadores de dragão se adiantaram correndo para dominar o bicho que derrubara Harry, lá se sabe como. O prof. Moody, Hagrid e a Profa. McGonagall corriam ao encontro do moreno, as expressões preocupadas, e Draco começou a abrir seu caminho em meio da multidão, correndo para a ala hospitalar.

_oOo_

Já haviam passado algumas horas desde o torneio.

Harry ganhara um 8 de Madame Maxime, um 10 de Ludo Bagman e um 4 de Karkaroff, mas ele não estava acordado para ver ou comemorar.

Durante esse tempo que se passou, muitos foram na ala hospitalar, entravam e saiam para conferir como Harry estava indo, alguns deixaram presentes, como chocolates e flores – e foram quase assassinados por Draco, por terem a audácia de fazer tal coisa – outros só perguntavam como ele estava.

Ron e Hermione também passaram lá. Eles queriam ficar até o moreno acordar, mas Draco os disse para ir embora. Quando Ron insistiu que tinha que ficar porque era o melhor amigo dele e queria se desculpar, Draco o empurrou para fora – 'Saia daqui agora Weasel, ou eu juro que vou torcer suas bolas com tanta força, que você nunca vai poder ter filhos' – educadamente.

Hermione, sabiamente levou o ruivo embora dali, com a promessa que voltariam.

Agora, Draco estava sentado do lado da cama, finalmente sozinho – se você não contar os outros campeõs e seus parceiros - e levemente esperançoso de que Harry estava acordando, julgando pelo modo que ele se mexia.

Os olhos verdes se abriram, e piscaram com confusão, para o teto branco.

O loiro se levantou, pegando o óculos de Harry e colocando-o no rosto do moreno.

- Olá – disse suavemente.

Harry tentou responder, mas sua voz não saiu direito.

Draco conjurou um copo com água e o entregou para o grifinório, ajudando-o a se sentar e segurando sua cabeça gentilmente.

Depois de beber dois copos d'agua, Harry finalmente respondeu.

- O que aconteceu?  
- O dragão te derrubou.  
- Ele... derrubou?

Draco balançou a cabeça positivamente. Tinha ficado com vergonha de repente, por ter mostrado tanto afeto por Potter, mesmo o outro parecendo não ligar.

- Então.. eu não consegui?

Draco riu baixinho.

- Sim, você conseguiu pegar o ovo, e suas notas foram boas.  
- Isso é bom..  
- Sim..

Um momento de silêncio se passou.

- O que eu perdi? – o moreno perguntou.

Draco contou superficialmente o que havia acontecido desde então, deixando de fora o fato de ter ameaçado Wesley e todas as garotas que ousaram levar presentes. Contou também que ele estava perdendo uma enorme festa em seu Salão Comunal, mas que logo ele e os outros seriam liberados para comemorar.

Parecendo ouvir a conversa, Madame Pomfrey apareceu, deu algumas poções para o moreno e para os outros campeões.

Harry não pôde deixar de perceber que ela passara uma poção para Draco. Ele foi o único parceiro a receber uma.

Deixou todos os outros saírem da sala, e disse para Draco que o alcançaria em instantes. Estava sozinho com a enfermeira.

- Madame Pomfrey?  
- Sim, Sr. Potter?  
- Eu não pude... deixar de notar.. que você também deu uma poção para o Malfoy.. eu estava imaginando o por quê disso.  
- Oras, Sr. Potter, porque o senhor não pergunta para ele?  
- Eu tenho a impressão que ele não me diria – respondeu colocando a mão na nuca.  
- Eu não tenho permissão para falar do estado dos meus pacientes com outros, principalmente se você acha que ele não gostaria de te contar.  
- Por favor! – ele implorou.

Pomfrey franziu os lábios e pareceu pensar.

- Eu não vou te contar, Potter. Mas digamos, que o Sr. Malfoy praticamente salvou sua vida.

_oOo_

Tentando não mostrar a dor que sentia, Draco andou com Harry até o Salão que dividiam. Seu corpo todo doía, mas ele se negara a deitar e esperar como um paciente.

Madame Pomfrey havia explicado que parte da dor e problemas que Harry sofreria com a queda foram transferidos para ele, porque pelo contrário, poderia ter sido fatal para o grifinório. Ele realmente não se importava, mas não queria que o outro soubesse.

Durante o tempo que o moreno passara desacordado, Draco segurou a mão dele, e sentiu um enorme alívio quando o fizera. Sabia que Harry também sentira, e ficou extremamente feliz por poder ajudar o outro. Não queria que o moreno sofresse.

Agora, ele também sentia dor na coluna e nas pernas, mas não era nada que não melhoraria com a poção.. Harry, por outro lado, sentiria a dor por um bom tempo.

Draco viu o moreno se arrumar para a festa no Salão da Grifinória. Sabia que devia dizer para ele não ir... isso só ia piorar sua saúde, mas não queria privar o outro de se divertir, então ficou de boca fechada durante todo o processo, fingindo que lia o livro de Poções.

Quando estava pronto, Potter se sentou na ponta da cama de Draco.

- Você sabe que pode me dizer...  
- Hm?  
- Algo está te incomodando, Mal.. Draco. Você pode me dizer.  
- Nada está me incomodando, Potter. – _Festa _

Harry sorriu divertido.

- O fato de eu estar saindo para comemorar, te incomoda?  
- Nem um pouco.  
- Sério? Então você pode me contar..  
- Nada, vai embora logo, Potter – _Saúde.  
_- Draco? – Harry chamou franzindo o cenho.

Draco se levantou e cruzou os braços. Não conseguia pensar enquanto ele e Potter estavam na mesma cama.

- Me diga – o outro pediu.  
- Tudo bem. Eu acho que você não deveria ir, porque pode piorar sua dor. Pronto.  
- Preocupado então?  
- Não, nem um pouco. Vá embora logo.

Harry se levantou também e pareceu pensar por uns instantes.

- Você gostaria de ir comigo?  
- Naquele ninho de grifinórios estúpidos? Nem em um milhão de anos.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem então.

Ele começou a sair do quarto, mas parou na porta e se virou. Olhou Draco nos olhos, mas não conseguiu falar o que estava em sua cabeça.

- _Obrigado, Malfoy. Eu não sei o que você fez, mas sei que me ajudou, então, obrigado._

Draco estava com os olhos arregalados e não conseguia achar sua voz, então acenou com a cabeça.

- Prometo que não volto tarde. – disse Harry.

_oOo_

Quase chegando na torre da Grifinória, Harry ouviu a voz de Draco sem sua mente, acalmando todos os seus nervos.

- _Você foi brilhante lá, Potter._

Sorrindo _brilhantemente_, Harry entrou no Salão Comunal, pronto para comemorar.

* * *

**N/A : Sinto muito por ter demorado tanto! Estou de castigo! Será que vocês podem me perdoar?Eu fiz o maior capítulo do mundo! Please?**

**Eu sou tãaao legal que pra vocês não desistirem de mim, vou falar algumas coisinhas sobre o prox chap:**

**Dor. Massagem. Sem roupa. Na cama. Os dois.**

**Reviews *0***


	8. Capítulo 08

Draco estava certo.

Sentado em uma das cadeiras no Salão da Grifinória, um copo de firewhiskey na mão, Harry não podia ignorar a dor em suas costas, braços e pernas. Provavelmente ter uma garota em seu colo piorava a situação, mas não é como se Harry conseguisse distinguir o borrão sentado em cima dele.

Fogo. Vermelho. Provavelmente um Weasley. Oh Mérlin, deveria ter ido para seu salão comunal, onde havia um loiro gostoso deitado na cama ao lado da sua e... Oh oh... ele não estava _tão_ bêbado assim, estava?

Sua cabeçava latejava um pouco, ele não conseguia parar de rir das coisas mais estúpidas e se sentia leve até demais. Bêbado, com certeza.

Suas costas queimavam mas o desejo de continuar tomando aquela bebida era maior. Ele mal conseguia se incomodar com a ruiva sentada em seu colo. Não conseguia entender o que se passava, mas viu que as pessoas estavam saindo do Salão e ele continuava parado.. Ginny também..

_O que está acontecendo?_

O Salão agora estava silencioso. A festa tinha ido para outro lugar, mas porque?

Como se em resposta para sua pergunta, ele sentiu algo molhado em seu pescoço. Algo insistente, procurando ferozmente pelo ponto que o faria gemer.

_Não... _Ele tentou protestar mas estava muito cansado para produzir qualquer som.

A boca – agora ele sabia o que era – continuava a molestar seu pescoço com vontade.. Harry não era um santo, não podia negar que gostava daquilo, mas...

_Mas eu não quero... _E a boca procurava.. Precisava achar o ponto que faria o moreno se entregar e se derretar.. precisava descobrir aonde era..

_Atrás da orelha.. _Ele fez tudo que pôde para segurar o gemido que queria escapar quando o ponto foi encontrado, e tudo que saiu foi um som abafado e dolorido.. era bom, mas algo estava errado!

_Não, você não! Ginny.. pare.. _O quão patético isso era? Estava bêbado, em seu Salão Comunal, a irmã de seu melhor amigo em seu colo e chupando seu pescoço como se não houvesse amanhã, ele não queria nada daquilo e estava consciente de seu estado, mas não tinha forças para parar a garota.

De repente, como se sua cabeça fosse colocada dentro de um balde de água fria, um pensamente invadiu sua mente, e Harry sabia que conhecia aquela voz, contendo um toque de emoção que não conseguia decifrar em seu estado, mas que mais tarde, teria certeza que era uma pitada de-

_Eu não sei o que está acontecendo aí, Potter, mas eu quero dormir. Se a Weasel fêmea quer te comer, eu sugiro que acabe logo com isso sem me torturar com os pensamentos, ou que você a empurre e volte para seu dormitório nesse instante._

Era só isso que ele precisava.

Harry lutou contra a preguiça de seus membros, e com a pouca força que ainda tinha, afastou Ginny um pouco rudemente.

- H-Harry? Eu fiz algo errado?

Balançando a cabeça furiosamente ele respondeu.

_Sim. Você achou que eu ia deixar de ser gay assim? Então eu tenho uma notícia para você :EU SOU MUITO GAY. MUITO MESMO. E EU NÃO GOSTO DE RUIVOS._

Tentando bater o pé para mostrar seu ponto, Harry quase perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão. Não tinha certeza se tinha feito as palavras realmente sairem de sua boca, mas não importava.

Se virando, ele fez seu caminho tropeçando na superfície lisa que era o chão. Ele tentou descer as escadas para chegar nas masmorras, mas aqueles degraus estavam saindo do lugar e ele não sabia aonde devia pisar. Quando percebeu, seu rosto estava contra o chão frio.

Tentando não gritar de dor, ele ficou imóvel. Pensou em todos seus músculos relaxando, mas isso não funcionou. Precisava de um bom banho e de sua cama, mas isso estava tão longe de seu alcance.

Fechando os olhos, Harry começou a afundar.. Ele não ouvia nada e nem via. O chão era até confortável aquela hora da noite que ele poderia ficar ali e quem sabe alguém o encontraria no outro dia.

Oh Merlin.. a sorte definitivamente não estava ao seu lado.

- Potter! Seu testa rachada, eu não esperava nada mais de você.. abusado sexualmente, bêbado e no chão.  
- Eu-hic- não abusado..  
- Muito coerente.

Draco se abaixou e começou a levantar Harry. O moreno era muito pesado, mas ele fez o que pôde.

Finalmente, depois de muito esforço, os dois estavam em pé, Harry com o braço em volta do pescoço de Draco enquanto eles desciam para as masmorras.

- Meu corpo –hic- dói.

Draco deu um sorriso de lado.

- Eu te disse, Potter. Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, você é tão previsível. É melhor me ouvir da próxima vez.

Respirando pesadamente, Potter reuniu toda a energia que tinha para falar.

- Como –hic- você – hic – me encontrou?  
- Fácil. Você não me deixou dormir com aqueles pensamentos. Uma grande revelação saber que você já admite ser gay. – Harry teve a decência de corar um pouco – eu também estava sentindo bastante dor pelo link e quando você caiu, só piorou. E depois, eu só desejei saber onde te encontrar e o elo me guiou até você.

Harry pareceu satisfeito com a resposta e ficou calado durante o resto do caminho. Chegando no seu quarto, Draco o jogou na cama e ele adormeceu quase instantâneamente.

Suspirando, o loiro pegou sua varinha para curar os menores ferimentos nos joelhos de Potter e nas mãos. Quando terminou, ele tomou a poção de dor que Madame Pomfrey o dera depois da tarefa. Se corpo inteiro doía por causa de Potter.

Então, em seguida, ele retirou o sapato do moreno para deixá-lo mais confortável. Imaginou se deveria tirar a calça dele, mas se lembrou que Harry sempre dormia vestindo algo.

Um tempo depois, deitado na cama do moreno e debaixo das cobertas, o loiro estava feliz por poder dormir agora que o grifinório não o incomodaria, e feliz por terem sido dispensados das aulas no dia seguinte, por causa do torneio.

_oOo_

Somente os campeões e seus parceiros foram liberados das aulas na segunda, por isso, o castelo continuou funcionando perfeitamente. Ou quase perfeitamente, já que metade dos alunos estava de ressaca.

Harry e Draco dormiram por praticamente a manhã inteira.

O loiro acordou primeiro, tomou um banho rápido e se vestiu. Ele saiu do dormitório, confiante de que o moreno ainda estaria dormindo quando voltasse e foi até a cozinha de Hogwarts.

Uma vez lá, ele ordenou que os elfos domésticos fizessem um café da manhã caprichado para duas pessoas. Enquanto esperava, Draco observou que um deles, tagarelava incessantemente sobre uma frente de liberação dos elfos domésticos. Ele parecia aprovar, já que usava três broches em seu cachecol e tentava convencer as outras criaturas de que era algo bom.

Aliviado por poder sair daquele lugar e parar de ouvir a voz irritante do elfo Dobby – ele reconhecia aquele nome de algum lugar, mas não conseguia se lembrar – ele voltou para seu dormitório.

Para sua surpresa, Harry já estava acordado quando chegou no quarto, mas ainda estava deitado na cama.

- Graças a Mérlin você não está morto! Ou será que eu deveria estar chateado?  
- Urgh – Harry fez uma careta – não fale tão alto, Malfoy!

Draco se sentou na cama do moreno sem cerimônias.

- Eu falo na altura que quiser, Potter, você não pode reclamar, já que eu te salvei inúmeras vezes essa noite.  
- Eu não consigo me lembrar do que aconteceu. – ele disse esticando o braço para pegar uma fruta da bandeja.

Draco a posicionou no meio da cama, entre os dois e também escolheu algo para comer.

- Eu não sei muito bem o que se passou naquela festinha – ele cuspiou a última palavra – mas sei que a Weasel fêmea tentou te comer – Harry murmurou algo que soou como 'seria o contrário' mas o loiro o ignorou e continuou falando - você não queria, e depois estava caído no pé das escadas perto daqui.

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha.

- E onde você se encaixa nisso, oh grande salvador?  
- Eu, testa rachada, te ajudei a se livrar da Weasel já que você estava bêbado demais para isso, e, quem você acha que te buscou quando caiu? Eu claro!

Harry não comentou nada, e antes que a conversa morresse, Draco soltou:

- Mas é claro que uma coisa fez valer a pena.  
- O que? – perguntou o moreno curioso.  
- Oras, você não se lembra do que pensou ontem a noite?  
- O que?  
- Eu que não vou te contar, mas agradeça por ter pensado ao inves de ter falado para aquela ruiva falsa.  
- Malfoy – ele disse tentando soar ameaçador.

Draco apenas sorriu inocentemente. Harry tentou pegar o loiro pela gola da blusa, mas seus braços estavam moles e fracos. Ele estava começando a perder o foco e tudo parecia tão... sem importância.

- Malfoy – ele murmurou – o que tinha naquele suco?  
- Potter.. eu achei que você fosse mais esperto.. Eu coloquei as poções que a Madame Pomfrey te mandou tomar, eu sabia que não tomaria sem que eu fizesse isso.  
- Ah é?  
- É, eu sei que você odeia o gosto das poções, por isso nunca toma. Ela disse que pode dar um pouco de sonolência.

Harry piscava lentamente agora, e a última coisa que pensou antes de dormir, foi que o fato de Malfoy saber que ele odiava o gosto das poções era muito, _muito_ engraçado.

_oOo_

Já era muito tarde e Harry ainda dormia. Draco no entanto, não estava preocupado. Ele sabia que a poção para ressaca iria reagir com a poção para as dores dessa forma. Sabia também que Harry acordaria com um pouco de dor e o que faria para ajudar.

A única coisa que não sabia, era se passaria dos limites com isso.

Abrindo a gaveta de sua escrivaninha, ele retirou um óleo para massagem, que era enfeitiçado para ter o cheiro que acalmava Harry e foi para o banheiro.

Uma vez lá, ele conferiou se a banheira estava em perfeitas condições.

Estava na hora de acordar Harry.

Hesitantemente ele foi até a cama do moreno e se inclinou sobre ele. Usando o mesmo truque que sua mãe usava quando ele era criança, Draco soprou o ouvido de Harry e este começou a se mover desconfortavelmente.

Esperou um pouco, e logo, os olhos sonolentos e verdes de Harry focaram nele.

- Malfoy? – ele murmurou preguiçoso.  
- Está na hora de acordar, Potter.  
- Porque?  
- Eu tenho uma surpresa para você, venha.

Puxando o moreno para fora da cama e o empurrando delicadamente para o banheiro,Draco sorriu ansioso, esperando a reação do outro.

- O que é isso?

Desejando dizer o que tinha treinado corretamente, Draco respondeu:

- É algo que eu aprendi um tempo atrás. Serve para relaxar e ajuda com as dores que eu sei que você ainda está sentindo.  
- Eu.. eu não – Harry não sabia o que falar.  
- Não se preocupe, Potter, você só precisa tirar sua roupa, e entrar na banheira. Eu vou ficar lá fora e quando você terminar, saia sem roupa.  
- O que?  
- Não discute.

Saindo dramaticamente do banheiro, Draco suspirou. Ele sabia que Harry nunca o convidaria para dividir aquele banho maravilhoso que preparara, mas o que custava sonhar?

Draco ainda estava na mesma posição quando o primeiro pensamento de Harry invadiu sua mente. Ele imaginou quando isso iria acontecer e sorrindo, ele respondeu:

_Seu cérebro vai travar se você continuar pensando tanto, Potter._

Draco pôde sentir Harry corar.

_Você já terminou? Anda logo, só vai descobrir quando sair daí._

Alguns minutos depois, o moreno saiu do banheiro, com uma toalha pendurada na cintura. Ele não sabia porque estava fazendo parte disso, mas a sua curiosidade era grande demais para simplesmente ignorar os pedidos de Draco.

O loiro tentou, ele jura que tentou, não ficar encarando Harry. O moreno não era musculoso ou alguma coisa assim.. Draco já sabia disso, mas seus músculos eram levemente perceptíveis, sua pele um pouco bronzeada e ele ainda estava com o tronco molhado.

Draco passou a língua sobre os lábios e se virou, contente por ter segurado seus pensamentos e por não ter deixado Harry perceber o quanto estava corado.

- E então? – o moreno perguntou.  
- Deite na sua cama – o sonserino ordenou.

O moreno foi até sua cama, mas antes que deitasse, o loiro completou:

_Sem a toalha._

Corando mais do que já havia corado em sua vida inteira, Harry ficou de costas para Draco e se deitou na cama. Ele jogou o lençol por cima da parte inferior do seu corpo e o sonserino decidiu que deixaria por enquanto, não queria ver tudo do outro ainda.

Subindo na cama também, ele se contentou por ficar do lado de Harry, e pegando o pote de óleo, ele o abriu e virou uma quantidade em sua mão.

- O que você vai fazer? – Harry perguntou entrando em pânico.  
- Se chama massagem, Potter.

Colocando as duas mãos com as palmas para baixo, no peito do moreno, Draco começou a massagear com as pontas dos dedos firmemente.

Passou pelos espaços entre as costelas e quando o fez, os olhos de Harry se fecharam. Demorou um pouco nesse local, porque o outro parecia gostar.

Depois, ele subiu e hesitantemente, massageou os mamilos de Potter. O gemido que o outro abafou mandou uma corrente elétrica pelo corpo de Draco. Ele sabia que era uma área senível e estimulante e sabia como era bom quando alguém o tocava ali.

Draco se inclinou e sussurrou na orelha do outro:

- Vire-se, _Harry._

Ele tentou segurar a risada quando o outro tentou se virar e segurar o lençol no lugar ao mesmo tempo. Mas Draco não deixaria as coisas assim.

Sem demonstrar um pingo de vergonha, ele enrolou os dedos no lençol e o jogou no chão. Oh Mérlin, iria desmaiar a qualquer momento. Ou acordar, porque aquilo definitivamente parecia um sonho.

Potter estava muito tenso e Draco sentiu a relutância, vergonha e incerteza tomarem conta de seu corpo. Ele não aceitaria nada disso, tinha que ajudar o moreno a relaxar e não se sentir pior.

Jogando uma perna de cada lado do corpo de Harry, Draco tentou não ficar encarando muito a bunda do outro. Mas era tão perfeita e empinada e ... Por Salazar!

Ele jogou mais óleo nas mãos e começou pelo pescoço, descendo para os ombros e depois a parte superior dos braços. Ele levou seu tempo, sentindo os nós se desfazendo de Potter e sua relutância diminuindo ao longo da massagem.

O loiro sentia cada músculo do grifinório, a pele macia deslizando por baixo das suas mãos e aproveitava cada instante que tinha para encarar o corpo nú de Harry embaixo do seu.

Fez movimentos circulares em suas costas e tomou cuidado extra quando o outro soltou guinchos de dor. Tirando essas partes, Draco começou a sentir as ondas de prazer emanando do moreno e ficou extremamente orgulhoso de si mesmo por estar causando aquelas sensações.

_Tão bom._

Com pressão maior, ele desceu as mãos até cóccix de Harry, fazendo círculos no sentido horário ao longo de sua espinha.

Depois de um bom tempo, ele já estava convencido que Harry não se importaria se resolvesse descer mais um pouco.

Colocando os dedos na parte de trás dos joelhos do moreno, Draco ouviu o garoto soltar um palavrão junto de um gemido.

_Merlin! Eu preciso.._

O loiro massageou as coxas dele, aproveitando cada sentimento que saia do outro.

Subindo novamente, deslizou as palmas das mãos pela espinha, até alcançar o pescoço e se concentar nos ombros. E para finalizar, passou pelo contorno do corpo de Harry sentindo-o tremer levemente e soltar um gemido contra o travesseiro.

O som que saiu da boca de Harry era hipnotizante, delicioso e sensual. E tudo que ele queria era poder fazer mais sons daqueles sairem, ela poder levar Harry a loucura e depois levar de novo.

Ficando de quatro em cima do outro, o rosto de Draco estava muito perto do pescoço de Harry e ele podia enxergar aquele local perfeito atrás da orelha dele, que ele _sabia _ser um ponto fraco do outro.

Ele abaixou um pouco a cabeça, raspando o nariz na nuca de Harry e o sentindo estremecer.

- Gostou disso, Potter? – perguntou com a voz rouca e cheia de desejo.  
- Mérlin, sim! – o moreno parecia incapaz de dizer mais alguma coisa, e então ele deitou a cabeça de lado e abriu os olhos.

Agora, ele estava ciente da posição de Draco.

Draco estava ciente da luxúria que passava pelo elo. Seus olhos estavam escurecidos e ele queria tanto poder fazer algo para acabar com aquela pressão esmagadora em seu peito. Precisava tanto de Potter.

E Potter parecia tão entregue.

Draco se inclinou lentamente e alcançou aquele local que ansiava explorar. Colocando a língua para fora ele lambeu a parte de trás da orelha de Harry experimentalmente.

O moreno gemeu.

- Malfoy.. o que você -?

Draco beijou o local e respirou fundo, tentando gravar o cheiro do grifinório.

- Eu não –

Harry não completou a frase, mas Draco parou o que estava prestes a fazer. Lembrou-se de como o moreno disse 'eu não' na noite passada na companhia de Ginny e foi com grande dor que ele entendeu que Harry não sentia aquela onde de desejo também.

Com dificuldade, ele saiu de cima do moreno e sem dizer nenhuma palavra saiu do quarto.

Harry soltou a respiração que estava segurando e nem havia percebido. O que acabara de acontecer?

Só sabia que havia recebido a melhor e única massagem de sua vida, sabia que ninguém conseguia ser tão sensual e maravilhoso quanto Draco Malfoy. Devia estar louco ou devia ser culpa do elo porque e a única coisa que queria fazer agora era correr atrás do outro.

Mas... ele tinha acabado com o momento não tinha? Mérlin, a culpa não era dele se estava com vergonha de Draco perceber sua ereção!

* * *

**N/A : Eu estou com tanto sono! Me desculpem se ficou uma droga, eu nem lembro meu nome mais kkk **

**Olha só, se vocês me ajudarem a alcançar 80 reviews, eu prometo que atualizo RAPIDISSIMO!**


	9. Capítulo 09

No dia seguinte, Harry acordou antes do alarme soar. Isso raramente acontecia, já que o moreno sempre precisava de uns minutos a mais para se levantar. A primeira coisa na mente dele, foi o acontecimento da noite passada. Havia sido insano.. surreal!

Ele se perguntou se realmente havia acontecido, mas era verdade e não podia ser negado. O cheiro do óleo já havia desaparecido, mas o pote ainda se encontrava na mesa ao lado da cama do grifinório. Ainda conseguia sentir os dedos do outro percorrendo seu corpo..

Olhou para Draco, ele dormia de costas para o moreno, em uma posição quase fetal, como se estivesse se protegendo de algo.. De Harry, talvez?

_Talvez tenha sido a influência do link.. Será... Nós podemos estar desenvolvendo uma necessidade física.. isso explicaria tudo.. _Harry pensou, tentando convencer a si mesmo que só havia gostado dos eventos que se passaram, por causa do elo. _Mas não explicaria o porquê estamos desenvolvendo essa necessidade.._

Suspirando, o moreno pegou sua mochila no canto do quarto, e olhou novamente para o loiro. Só era possível ver a cabeça de Draco do lado de fora do cobertor, e fazia tanto calor! Ele podia estar sentindo algum tipo de incômodo por causa da falta de proximidade, frio, tavlez. Balançando a cabeça, Harry se convenceu que não era isso, ele também estaria sentindo algo nesse caso.

A caminhada para a aula de Poções foi mais difícil que ele imaginava, a cada passo que dava, uma dor irradiava em seus membros e ele se sentia tonto. Precisava tanto... Precisava muito... Mas do que? _Draco._

Bem, se dependesse dele ia continar precisando. Mas Draco poderia estar sofrendo também.. Harry tentou calar a voz em sua cabeça que o dizia para voltar, e continuou andando, até alcançar a sala. Ele se sentou na cadeira mais próxima da porta, temendo se afastar ainda mais.

O loiro chegara alguns minutos atrasado para a aula, e Harry se sentiu imediatamente aliviado quando os dois se encontraram no mesmo ambiente.

A aula de poções estava particularmente chata nesse dia. Snape, claro, não tinha punido Draco por seu atraso, e sim punido os grifinórios por terem deixado de prestar atenção na aula para assistir o loiro entrar e sentar em seu lugar.

Harry não podia deixar de imaginar se Draco também estava sentindo o mesmo que ele, e cedendo a tentação, ele resolveu que deveria perguntar.

"_Malfoy?"_

Ele percebeu que o corpo do outro ficou tenso no momento em que o chamou, mas Draco não respondeu. O loiro iria ignorá-lo o máximo que conseguisse, e Harry sabia disso, mas não ia desistir.

_"Malfoy?"_

A resposta veio instantes depois :

_"O que foi, Potter?"_  
_"Eu estava imaginando se.. você também sentiu."_

De longe, o moreno pôde ver que Draco franzira o cenho.

_"O que eu deveria ter sentido, Potter?"  
"Quando nós.. err-"  
"Não existe nós, Potter"  
"Certo. Quando eu e você ficamos separados antes de chegarmos na sala.." _ele tentou instigar a memória do outro  
"_A única coisa que senti foi alívio por não ter que olhar para sua cara tão cedo"_

Harry suspirou. Não sabia o porquê, mas queria muito conversar com Draco e o outro só estava dificultando sua tarefa.

"_Não foi isso que pareceu ontem de noite." _ele soltou antes que pudesse se segurar. Seu corpo tensionou imediatamente, temendo a resposta do loiro.  
_"A única coisa que pareceu era que você estava gostando até demais!" _ele rebateu.  
"_Eu não-"  
"Oras Potter, qualquer um teria percebido a sua ereção!"_

Draco sentiu pelo elo uma onda de vergonha, e olhou para Potter... ele estava _corando_! Mas... o loiro só estava dando um tiro no escuro, ele não sabia que_... oh! _O entendimento fez seu caminho para o cérebro de Draco e ele percebeu que não estivera sonhando.. havia mesmo deixado Harry com uma ereção! Mérlin!

"_Aquilo era o link!"  
"Um bem duro, por acaso" _o loiro respondeu antes de se segurar. Mais uma onda de vergonha. "_Você não precisa corar que nem uma virgem, Potter, nós somos todos cresci-" _Draco parou quando outra coisa se tornou clara em sua mente. Potter era virgem! Não que ser virgem aos 14 anos seja algo errado, não mesmo era só que... bem, ele era Harry Potter!

E Draco... bem, ele estava determinado em perder a virgindade mais cedo que seu primo perdera, então ele fez o que pôde para perder logo durante as férias. Não que perder com o tal primo tenha mudado alguma coisa...

"_Eu não diria que você é virgem, pelo modo que ficou pelado por vontade própria ontem."  
"Eu nã-"  
"Você sim, Potter!"_

Indignado, o moreno conseguiu responder:

_"Você me disse para sair sem roupa!"_  
_"Eu nunca disse isso!"_

Harry repassou os acontecimentos da noite anterior em sua cabeça antes de responder.

"_Ah sim Malfoy, você com certeza disse!"  
"Eu nunca diria algo assim, agora se me da licença eu quero prestar atenção na aula. Alguém aqui se preocupa com as notas."_

O loiro se virou para o professor, só então se dando conta que estivera completamente virado na direção de Potter.

"_Eu tentei ficar de toalha e você me mandou tirar!"  
"Potter você perdeu sua mente."  
__"Você disse 'sem a toalha'. Eu não estou doido."  
__"Sim está."  
__"Não estou."  
"Qual parte do 'quero prestar atenção na aula' você não entendeu?"_

Passaram-se alguns minutos, e Draco aliviado, começou a relaxar, mas então, Potter tinha que voltar a falar!

"_E depois quando eu me cobri com o lençol você tirou ele de cima de mim e começou a me atacar com essa sua boca."  
"Potter! Se você não é inteligente o suficiente, eu vou te explicar : aquele era o link agindo!"  
"Duvido."  
"Não me diga que ele não estava agindo em você, porque eu sei que estava!"_

Harry sabia que Draco estava certo. Ele havia ficado alterado tanto quanto o sonserino ou até mais... Mas não era culpa sua, era culpa do link! E de noite, ao invés dos pesadelos com Voldemort, ele tivera sonhos quentes, em que um Draco Malfoy estava em cima dele o beijando ávidamente e explorando todos os locais com aquela boca vermelha, molhada e deliciosa.

Mas ao invés de admitir, ele respondeu:

_"Você tem ciúmes do Cedric, Malfoy!"  
"Eu certamente não tenho, Potter! E isso não tem nada a ver com o assunto"  
"E você me ajudou na tarefa do torneio mesmo tendo dizendo que não iria!"  
"Você é um bastardo ingrato!"  
"Eu não sou ingrato, só estou tentando provar um ponto."  
" E qual ponto seria esse?"_

Harry fez uma pausa dramática para irritar o loiro ainda mais. Depois de um instante, ele respondeu:

"_Você gosta de mim."_

O moreno sentiu o outro garoto ficar ainda mais tenso. Isso era estranho.. Harry não esperava aquele tipo de reação, será que Malfoy realmente.. Não.. ele não ousava pensar que o loiro realmente gostava dele.

"_O elo gosta de você." – _foi a resposta.  
"_Admita."  
"Eu não gosto de você."_

Harry não respondeu e um tempo depois, Draco voltou a falar.

"_Você ficou tão alterado quanto eu."_

O moreno abriu a boca como um peixe, mal se atrevendo a acreditar... Draco estava admitindo? Isso era... o moreno não sabia como se sentir.

"_Se você está admitindo, então eu também admito."_

E então, abruptamente, Draco se levantou, batendo as palmas das mãos na mesa e derrubando seu frasco de tinta. Uma onda de calor atacou de Harry e ele soube imediatamente o tipo de influência que suas palavras tiveram no corpo do outro.. ele podia quase _sentir _o desejo emanando do corpo dele.

Snape que estava parado na frente da classe, olhou para seu aluno favorito tentando esconder a preocupação nos seus olhos.

- Algum problema, Sr. Malfoy? – ele perguntou em seu tom seco.  
- Eu preciso me retirar, Professor.  
- Tudo bem.  
- Eu preciso de Potter também.

Snape olhou para o aluno que mais adorava perseguir. Era terrível a ideia de dispensar o garoto e perder a chance de irritá-lo, mas devido as condições, ele não podia impedir que o grifinório saísse.

Acenando com a cabeça, ele permitiu que Potter fosse também.

"_Malfoy?" _Harry chamou, querendo descobrir o que o outro estava fazendo._  
"Me siga."_

Draco saiu da sala, balançando sua capa dramaticamente em uma imitação quase perfeita de seu Professor. Harry o seguiu revirando os olhos.

Virando o corredor a direita, onde o moreno supos que Draco tinha ido, ele se encontrou sozinho. Porém, o ele indicava que o sonserino ainda se encontrava ali.

Ele deu alguns passos cautelosos para frente, e como esperava, sentiu os longos dedos de Draco enroscarem envolta de seu pulso e puxá-lo para um esconderijo atrás de uma estátua enorme.

Imediatamente, o moreno percebeu a proximidade que se encontrava do loiro, e pôde sentir o elo _cantar _contentemente em seu peito. O grifinório sentiu a respiração do outro atingir sua boca em intervalos de tempo, e quando o sonserino desviou o olhar de sua boca, concentrando-se em seus olhos, Harry se perdeu na imensidão cinza, que surpreendentemente não se pareciam mais com ferro, ao invés da dureza e frieza costumeiras, agora as orbes acizentadas brilhavam com uma suavidade e pureza tão grandes que Harry se lembrou vagamente de sangue de unicórnio.

Ele enxergou um pouco de hesitação nos olhos do outro. Também estava assustado, mas queria muito o que estava por vir, então deu um aceno quase imperceptível com a cabeça, segurando os pulsos do loiro.

Draco o segurava com as duas mãos pela gola da capa, e sem desviar o olhar, encorajado pelo aceno do outro, ele se inclinou lentamente em direção ao moreno.

Foi um breve toque de lábios, e mesmo assim, Harry sentiu como se não pudesse mais respirar. Nenhum dos dois fecharam os olhos, e ainda se encaravam, o moreno percebeu que as pupilas do outro agora estava dilatadas, deixando somente uma linha cinza visível.

Suas bocas se encaixaram no ângulo perfeito, mas nenhum teve a coragem necessária para se mover. O simples toque o fez estremecer e o moreno ficou assustado com o tamanho poder daquele pequeno contato.

O beijo não foi aprofundado, mas todos os sentidos de Harry estavam aguçados, ele podia sentir a fragilidade dos pulsos do sonserino, podia sentir o calor que emanava do corpo do outro, podia enxergar cada cílio loiro escuro de Draco, e o cheiro do outro o deixou embriagado.

Os lábios de Draco eram umidecidos na medida certa, e eram macios, nem muito grandes ou pequenos. Ele imaginou como seria percorrer sua língua sobre aquela boca, mas estava paralisado, não conseguia se mover.

Cedo demais, eles se afastaram. Apesar de ter sido simples, eles estavam ofegantes e assustados. Havia sido... _demais_.

O loiro o encarava com uma intensidade que queimava seu corpo e ao mesmo tempo transformava todos os seus ossos em líquido.

- Potter.. – ele sussurrou com a voz rouca.

Harry percebeu estar se entregando para aqueles olhos, para aquela voz, para aquele toque. Ele só precisava se inclinar novamente e experimentar os lábios de Draco mais uma vez. Brincar com a língua do outro e ter mais daquela energia viajando em seu corpo.

Ainda segurava o outro pelos pulsos, mas sentiu quando Draco tentou se soltar. Sem pensar, Harry permitiu que ele o fizesse, mas se arrependeu imediatamente.

- Nunca comente isso com alguém - o loiro murmurou, e a onda de emoções que percorreu o corpo de Harry, foi muito forte.

Eram sentimentos desconhecidos seus, misturados com os de Draco. Ele sentiu que o outro estava apavorado e sabia que também estava. Ele sentiu que o outro se sentia sufocado naquele espaço e precisava de ar. Ele também precisava, e provavelmente foi por isso que o deixou ir embora sem reclamar.

Harry se encostou na parede, escorregando até o chão. Passou as pontas dos dedos em seus lábios.

Minutos depois, tentando não pensar sobre o que aquilo tudo significava, Harry ainda se encontrava na mesma posição, ainda sem conseguir respirar.

**We got all these words**  
**Can't waste them on another**  
**So I'm straight in a straight line**  
**Running to you**  
~ One Republic

* * *

**N/A : Espero que gostem mais dessa versão, porque a outra estava HORRÍVEL!**

**Reviews?**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Importante: Como vocês perceberam, eu postei já ha um tempinho no capítulo 9, um pedido de desculpas e o aviso de que estou de castigo, mas depois disso eu me senti extremamente culpada por ter abandonado vocês depois de ter prometido um capítulo novo rapidinho, então eu fiz a confusão de trocar o pedido de desculpas pelo capítulo certinho, mas que eu havia feito na maior pressa e estava uma porcaria! Então, hoje que eu tive um tempinho extra pude melhorar e escrever o 10.**

**Para aqueles que viram que eu postei o capítulo 9 e leram, leiam novamente porque eu o escrevi novamente, está diferente e umas mil palavras maior!**

**E para aqueles que não viram que eu postei, é só clicar na setinha e voltar para ler! **

**Podem curtir o capítulo 10 agora!**

* * *

A semana que seguiu o beijo passou rapidamente e com elas, muitas mudanças ocorreram.

As mais notáveis eram as relações entre os heróis e seus parceiros.

Pansy e Krum estavam em perfeita sincronia, era verdade que muitas vezes algumas pessoas pegavam Vitor fazendo caretas nas costas de Pansy ou tentando achar uma desculpa para fugir um pouco dela.

Draco era a única pessoa que sabia o que realmente estava acontecendo. Os dois estavam dormindo juntos. Pansy dissera que ela uma ótima maneira de aliviar a tensão existente, trazida pelo torneio, os estudos e o fato de ter que dividir tudo com outra pessoa.

Além disso, o elo dos dois estava mais forte. Eles já podiam dizer o que o outro sentia perfeitamente, conseguia localizar o parceiro com facilidade e sabiam quando estavam sentido dores. Curiosamente, o único aspecto que queriam, não conseguiam. Parecia impossível para os dois dizerem o que o outro estava pensando.

O loiro achava que seria ótimo não saber o que Potter estava pesando, e que também seria ótimo o outro não saber o que ele pensava, mas já estava se acostumando. Depois do beijo, os dois entraram de cabeça em uma amizade.

Claro que era uma amizade estranha. O link exigia que estivessem perto um do outro a maior parte do tempo, mas nenhum contato físico era necessário contanto que conseguissem passar uma boa quantidade de tempo conversando ou apenas sentando perto.

Agora, os dois garotos se encontravam sentados na mesa da sonserina, estava na hora do jantar e era uma sexta-feira. Harry observava Pansy e Vitor com curiosidade inocente estampada em seus olhos incrivelmente verdes. Não que Draco tenha passado algum tempo notando isso.

- O que há com eles? - o moreno perguntou finalmente.

"_Eu não posso falar sobre isso."_

_-_ Então quer dizer que você sabe!

Draco revirou os olhos. Como o outro podia ser tão distraído? Ele também percebeu como Harry evitava dizer seu nome. Sabia que também estava fazendo isso com outro, mas era estranho. Eles não queriam se chamar pelo sobrenome porque parecia formal demais para a fase em que se encontravam, mas também não se sentiam confortáveis usando seus primeiros nomes.

Normalmente, quando queriam chamar um ao outro, usavam apelidos como "Cicatriz".

"_Eu disse que não posso falar, mas posso pensar, então se você fizer o favor de parar de falar.."  
"Hmm.. Ok."  
"Eles estão dormindo juntos."_

Harry engasgou com o suco de abóbora. As vezes o loiro era direto até demais!

"_Não precisa corar assim!"_

Corando ainda mais, Harry respondeu:

_"Não acredito!"  
_"_Pode acreditar, eu não mentiria-" _Draco quase completou com um 'para você' mas preferiu não o fazer. "_Mas é só para aliviar a tensão... Pansy me disse que Krum está de olho em outra pessoa."_

Arregalando os olhos e voltando a olhar para o casal, Harry esqueceu seu garfo na metado do caminha para a boca.

"_Se recomponha!" _o loiro disse, divertido com a reação de Potter.  
_"Quem?"  
_"_Não seria um segredo se eu te contasse, seria?"  
"Mas..."  
"Nada de mas. Agora termine de comer, porque as pessoas já estão começando a te olhar mais que o normal"  
"Você recebe tantos olhares quanto eu."_

Draco ficou surpreso. Sim, ele sabia que recebia olhares, é claro que recebia, ele era maravilhoso. O que o deixou surpreso foi o fato de Harry distraído Potter ter percebido também.

"_Eu não sabia que você também estava prestando atenção"_

Harry sorriu. Eles sempre trocavam palavras que poderia ter um significado escondido. Amigos sempre fazem isso não é? Tudo bem que ele nunca diria algo com um significado sexual escondido para Ron, mas, Draco era diferente. Ele sempre foi.

- Será que vocês dois podem conversar em voz alta? Eu sei que não querem espalhar suas atividades extras para todos mas é irritante ficar vendo essas caras de orgasmos sem entender o que está acontecendo! - Pansy exclamou, arrancando uma risada de Krum.

Draco terminou seu jantar rapidamente e esperou pacientemente Harry terminar.

- Se vocês nos dão licença, nós temos algumas atividades extras para fazer. - Draco disse, ganhando uma cutuvelada de um Harry corado.

Rindo, Draco saiu do Salão Principal com Harry do seu lado.

Chegando no salão privado que dividiam, os dois pegaram seus materias, e sentaram lado a lado no grande sofá creme para estudar.

Era rotina, sempre depois do jantar, os dois se sentariam no sofá para estudar e fazer as tarefas. Enquanto Harry era muito bom em Feitiços e podia ajudar o loiro com o dever, Draco era muito bom em poções e podia ajudar Harry a concluir suas redações.

O loiro porém, nunca deixava o moreno copiar os deveres e ele lembrava muito Hermione nesse aspecto. Não que Harry iria dizer isso para ele.

Já haviam se passado duas horas desde que começaram a estudar, e pensar em Hermione deixou Harry um pouco chateado. Ele suspirou. Draco resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

- O que foi? - perguntou fingindo não estar interessado.  
- Eu sinto falta de Ron e Hermione - Harry murmurou. - Na verdade, estou com saudade de todos na Grifinória.  
- Hm. Eu estaria agradecido por não ter que passar tempo com eles.

Em resposta, Harry empurrou o loiro com um pouco de força não necessária.

- Hey! - o outro reclamou.  
- Você mereceu.  
- Talvez, mas você não me ve reclamando de saudade dos meus amiguinhos.  
- Isso é porque você ainda mora nas masmorras e come com eles todos os dias! - o moreno exclamou um pouquinho irritado.  
- Você nunca reclamou!  
- Mas você devia imaginar!

Draco respirou fundo. Não queria começar a brigar com Harry novamente.

- Potter - ele disse o sobrenome de Harry pela primeira vez em uma semana, e um arrepio nada agradável passou pelo corpo do moreno. - eu sei que nós vamos brigar eventualmente, mas eu não quero que seja hoje, então vamos fingir que somos crescidos e resolver isso de outra forma.  
- O que você sugere?

O loiro pareceu pensativo por uns instantes e então fez uma cara de desgosto.

- Eu não acredito que vou dizer isso, e provavelmente vou me arrepender profundamente, mas... Nós podemos tomar café na mesa da grifinória amanhã, o que você acha?

O sorriso que Harry deu foi tão brilhante que Draco decidiu que sua decisão havia sida a mais certa que já tomara.

- Isso seria perfeito! - ele respondeu.  
- Ótimo, agora eu preciso terminar esse dever.

O loiro disse, voltando sua atenção para o pergaminho em sua frente.

Harry continuou observando o outro garoto. Ele nunca imaginaria que Malfoy fosse uma pessoa tão... compreensiva. Ele era também divertido e sarcástico. Inteligente seria pouco, e com certeza, o garoto tinha uma boa aparência.

O moreno o olhou atentamente, percebido o franzido entre as sobrancelhas do loiro. Ele queria esticar o braço e suavizar o local com a ponta de seus dedos, mas ao invés, ele simplesmente perguntou:

- Você precisa de ajuda?

Suspirando aliviado, o loiro respondeu:

- Achei que você nunca fosse oferecer!

Os dois garotos passaram mais uma hora inteira se concentrando na tarefa de feitiços de Draco, e quando ela estava pronta, o loiro estava esgotado.

- Eu não sei você, mas acho que deveríamos ir dormir, estou exausto!

Concordando, Harry seguiu o loiro até o quarto.

Chegando lá, Draco suspirou. Era verdade que não precisava de contato físico com Harry, apenas estar perto dele já era bom o suficiente, mas de noite, as coisas mudavam completamente.

Nas noites quentes, tudo que Draco sentia era frio. Ele não conseguia parar de tremer, os pesadêlos eram mais intensos e ele acordava praticamente de hora em hora.

O loiro disfarçava os sinais de cansaço usando glamour, muitas vezes ele pegara Harry o olhando como se pudesse ver através da magia, como se ele soubesse o que estava acontecendo, mas o moreno nunca dizia nada.

Mesmo estando com sono, ele sabia que não descansaria aquela noite. Estava tão cansado disso tudo! Só queria poder deitar na sua cama e dormir, isso é pedir demais? E então, antes que pudesse se segurar, ele disse:

- Er... Eu queria- Ele logo parou, percebendo que Harry tinha começado a falar ao mesmo tempo que ele 'Eu estava pensando-'

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha, questionando, e Draco passou a mão pelo cabelo, nervoso de repente. Qualquer um que estivesse assistindo, teria rido. Os papéis pareciam invertidos, quando um fez um gesto caracteristico do outro.

- Sim? - Harry perguntou.  
- Er... e-eu... estou ahm, tendo dificuldade para.. - ele pausou sem saber como continuar.  
- Dormir? - Harry ofereceu.  
- Sim. - Draco respondeu um pouco aliviado por não ter que dizer, e um pouco envergonhado.  
- Eu estava imaginando quando você iria ceder e me contar... eu posso ver debaixo do Glamour.  
- É claro que_ você_ pode - o loiro murmurou.

Se Harry ouviu, ele decidiu ignorar. Pegou sua varinha e com um movimento dela, as duas camas se juntaram.

Depois de um momento, Draco perguntou:

- O que você ia dizer?  
- Ah é... eu acho que nós deveríamos usar nossos nomes, você sabe...  
- Você quer que eu volte a te chamar de Potter? - o loiro perguntou confuso.  
- Não, eu quero que você me chame de Harry.

Draco pareceu estar sem palavras, e foi em direção ao banheiro, murmurando:

- Tudo bem.

Isso foi o suficiente para Harry que agora se sentia no direito de chamar o outro de Draco.

Alguns minutos depois, os dois estavam deitados em suas camas, mas próximos um do outro.

Harry estava quase dormindo, quando Draco disse:

- Se você tentar ficar com o espaço todo, eu não vou pensar duas vezes em te jogar no chão.

Harry sorriu.

- Boa noite para você também,_ Draco._

* * *

**N/A : Espero que tenham gostado meus amores! Ainda estou de castigo, então não sei quando vem a próxima atualização, vamos manter os dedinhos cruzados! E me desculpem qualquer erro, não tive tempo de revisar!**

**Reviews? Eu queria muito alcançar 100 *0***


	11. Capítulo 11

**N/A : Genteeee! Mais de um mês sem atualizar! Nunca pensei que eu faria isso com vocês! Eu sempre prometi a mim mesma que ia fazer atualizações frequentes... eu sinto muito mesmo! Até hoje estou de castigo e como eu já disse antes, vou ficar por um bom tempo.. Para aqueles que estão querendo saber o que é que eu fiz para merecer isso, bom, não muito, eu só estou indo um pouco mal na escola, nada que já não vem acontecendo ha uns 2 anos, mas dessa vez meus pais estão mais bravos comigo, então vamos ver o que acontece porque está sendo bem difícil aqui em casa...**

**Agora estou aqui, fazendo um trabalho pra escola que vai me levar o dia inteiro no computador, então eu pensei que não ia doer muito gastar esse tempo escrevendo, já que estou morrendo de vontade! E também, eu pretendo começar hoje mais 2 projetos (drarry, óbvio) e quem sabe, eu não posto hoje e vocês me perdoam por levar tanto tempo para atualizar?**

**E gente! Eu queria chegar a 100 reviews e ao invés disso vocês me levaram até 114! CARAMBAAA! Fique super hiper mega feliz com o carinho de vocês! Obrigada mesmo e fico feliz que estejam apreciando essa fic! Eu li todos os comentários, infelizmente não pude responder, mas saibam que sempre que eu posso eu venho aqui dar uma olhadinha!**

**Sem mais demoras, vamos ao capítulo!**

* * *

- Potter! Weasley ! Querem prestar atenção?

Uma semana havia se passado desde que Harry e Draco começaram a dormir juntos e a se dirigirem pelo primeiro nome. Algumas outras coisas também haviam mudado, como por exemplo, agora eles tomavam o café-da-manhã com os Grifinórios, almoço na Sonserina, e na hora do jantar, eles conseguiam se separar tempo suficiente para cada um passar tempo com seus amigos.

Estavam no final da aula de Transfiguração com a Prof. McGonagall que estalava os dedos irritada tentando chamar a atenção dos dois amigos.

- O baile de Inverno está próximo, é uma tradição do Torneio Tribruxo e uma oportunidade para convivermos socialmente com os nossos hóspedes estrangeiros. Agora, o baile só será franqueado pelos nossos alunos do quarto ano em diante, embora vocês possam convidar um aluno mais novo se quiserem...

As garotas começaram a soltar risadinhas e a suspirarem, como se estivessem imaginando seus vestidos e acompanhantes em uma noite extremamente romântica. Os garotos grunhiram, imaginando o que é que teriam que passar durante aquela noite terrível que estava por vir.

Harry olhou para Draco, que estava do seu lado direito, o loiro não reclamava como os garotos nem suspirava como as meninas, ele usava uma máscara imparcial, mas para qualquer pessoa mais treinada e perceptiva, uma pessoa que conhecesse o loiro, era possível enxergar a animação em seus olhos cinzas. Harry era uma dessas pessoas.

A professora dispensou a classe, mas chamou Harry para conversar. Draco o acompanhou.

- Potter, o campeão e seus pares terão que abrir o baile.

Harry sentiu Draco ficando interessado, mas claramente se segurando.

- Eu não danço, professora.

Draco deu um leve soco no braço de Harry, antes de responder:

- Mas é claro que dança, Potter. E muito bem, eu não espero menos de você já que terá que dançar comigo.

A professora deu um sorriso quase inperceptível e se afastou dos dois garotos.

- Não, de jeito nenhum, eu não sei dançar!  
- Mas eu sei, e muito bem.  
- E que diferença isso vai fazer quando eu estiver lá no centro das atenções, pagando mico?  
- As pessoas vão estar muito distraídas com minha beleza, para se importarem com você.

_oOo_

A última semana do trimestre foi ficando cada vez mais animada à medida que os dias passavam. Corriam boatos sobre o Baile de Inverno por todo lado, embora Harry não acreditasse na metade deles.

Alguns professores, como Flitwick, desistiram de tentar ensinar aos garotos algmua coisa quando suas cabeças estavam tão visivelmente longe dali; ele os deixou fazerem jogos durante a aula de quarta-feira e Harry passou a maior parte do tempo conversando com Draco através do link, sobre as roupas que usariam.

O loiro estava animadíssimo com a oportunidade de poder escolher o que Harry iria usar, já que de acordo com ele o outro não tinha nenhum senso de moda e não sabia o que era melhor para seu corpo. O moreno sempre havia pensado que qualquer conversa desse tipo o deixaria com vontade de cometer suicídio, mas foi uma conversa leve e agradável, onde Malfoy o insultou diversas vezes, mas por algum motivo, Harry riu em todas elas.

Outros professores, como Binns, não permitiram sequer que a própria morte o impedisse de ensinar.

Quanto mais o final de semana se aproximava, mais altas ficavam as conversas, e mais animadas ficavam as garotas e Draco.

Claro que o sonserino não demonstrava para ninguém, nem mesmo para Pansy, e Harry se sentia extremamente feliz pelo outro confiar nele ao ponto de lhe dar tanto material de zoação.

Sábado chegou rapidamente e Harry se encontrou na mesa da Grifinória mais cedo que o normal. Draco ficava balançando impacientemente em seu lugar esperando aquele moreno lesado terminar seu café da manhã, enquanto a sabe-tudo da Granger continuava tagarelando em suas cabeças.

- Vocês têm certeza que vão mesmo sair?  
- E porque não sairiamos nessa linda manhã de sábado? – Draco perguntou e Harry gemeu.  
- Linda? Está mais para um congelador!  
- Um o que? – Ron perguntou.  
- Um congelador é um -  
- Agora não, Mione! – Harry disse.  
- Tudo bem – a garota respondeu – mas eu não acho que vocês deveriam sair. Deviam se concentrar em descobrir o que aquele ovo é!

Harry se sentiu um pouco culpado, o ovo estava escondido no seu malão, embaixo de sua cama, esperando o dia que o moreno teria paciência para tentar decifra-lo.

- Está tudo sobre controle, Grange. Agora, se você nos dá licença, eu e Harry temos compras para fazer.

Dizendo isso, ele se levantou e começou a sair do Salão, com Harry logo atrás.

_oOo_

- Não! Por favor, Draco, eu não aguento mais, porque você não me deixa ir para qualquer outro lugar, enquanto você escolhe as nossas roupas?  
- Potter! Isso quer dizer que você não se importa? Eu estou aqui, me esforçando para tentar te fazer parecer melhor no dia do baile, no qual_, você_ tem que dançar e eu vou ser obrigado a te acompanhar! Você não poderia ser mais mal agradecido!  
- Não seja tão dramático! Essa já é a milésima loja que vamos entrar!  
- E quem é que está fazendo drama? Só existem três lojas de roupa decentes em Hogsmeade, e essa é a última e minha favorita.  
- Se é sua favorita, porque não entramos aqui primeiro? – o moreno perguntou, observando a loja que era decorada com tons de roxo e marrom.

Draco começou a mexer nas roupas que estavam nos manequins, antes de responder.

- Porque eu quis deixar o melhor por último!

Harry revirou os olhos. Aquele bastardo sabia que iriam ter que passar por tantos lugares, mas mesmo assim prometera que não iam demorar nem um pouco!

O moreno se sentou em uma das cadeiras na área de espera, enquanto o loiro andava por toda a loja, mexendo em tudo e fazendo sons animados – que negaria ter feito mais tarde – escolhendo toneladas de roupas e conversando com uma atendente.

Ele soltou um gemido, quando Draco chegou mais perto, segurando todos aqueles robes formais para ele experimentar.

O moreno pegou todos, sabendo desde a primeira loja que não podia discutir com o outro e entrou em uma cabine.

Todos os robes eram exatamente iguais! Idênticos! Qual era o problema de Draco?

Ele começou a se despir, e quando estava só de cueca, Draco abriu um pouco a cortina e colocou a cabeça para dentro.

Diante da imagem de Harry semi nú, o loiro corou, mas disfarçou com um sorrisinho e comentário sarcástico:

- Como você consegue ser tão lesado, Potter?  
- Sai daqui, Malfoy!  
- Mas Harry, eu nem estou aí dentro!

Pegando a primeira peça de roupa que estava em sua frente, Harry a jogou em Draco, que simplesmente a pegou com a mão, usando seu reflexo de apanhador e a jogou de volta.

- E lembre-se que eu quero ver todas essas roupas em você. – ele disse antes de sair.

A cada roupa diferente (ou igual), Harry saia da cabine, andava até Draco, dava uma volta completa, voltava para cabine e se trocava. Quando estava desistindo, Draco jogou outro robe para ele, dizendo que era perfeito, e prometendo que seria o último.

Harry sabia melhor que acreditar nele, mas mesmo assim se trocou.

Era realmente perfeito, a roupa apertava nos lugares certos, era preta, com detalhes verdes que destacavam seus olhos, a capa também era verde escura, e apesar de ser uma cor da sonserina, era... perfeito!

Ele saiu da cabine confiante, finalmente tinha achado a roupa e os dois poderiam relaxar um pouco!

Ele assistiu Malfoy o olhar e corar. A boca do loiro estava seca, e ele estava se segurando para não pular em Harry ali mesmo e tirar aquela roupa horrorosa que cobria perfeitamente todos os lugares que ele gostaria de ver, mas ele se controlou.

- Pode tirar, Potter.  
- Mas o que? Está perfeito!

_- Sim, está, mas desse jeito todos vão ficar olhando para você! _

Draco só lembrou que Harry podia ouvir o que estava pensando, quando o outro o encarou com os olhos levemente arregalados e a boca aberta como um peixe.

Um segundo estranho se passou entre os dois, enquanto Harry tentava entender o que Draco quis dizer, e Draco torcia para Harry não descobrir.

- _Você está com medo de eles não olharem para você, Malfoy?_

Aliviado, o loiro soltou a respiração e respondeu:

_- É impossível não olhar para mim, Potter._

Com a roupa comprada, os dois saíram da loja felizes. Por razões completamente diferentes claro, um estava contente por ter realizado a quase impossível missão de vestir Potter bem, e o outro estava feliz por finalmente poder relaxar!

Mas a felicidade de Harry durou pouco, quando ele percebeu que já havia escurecido e não teria tempo para poder ir em nenhum dos lugares que gostaria. Seu sorriso desapareceu e Draco percebeu que ele parecia levemente decepcionado.

- Vamos na Dedosdemel? – o loiro perguntou tentando melhorar o humor do outro.  
- Claro – Harry pareceu se animar um pouco mas não o suficiente.

A loja já estava quase vazia, já que a maioria dos alunos já haviam voltado para Hogwarts, mas quando eles entraram nela, o moreno não estava preparado para o que aconteceu.

Draco saiu correndo, mais animado do que estivera nas lojas de roupa, pegando todos os doces que continham chocolate e uma quantidade anormalmente grande de sapos de chocolate. Seus olhos brilhavam de um modo que Harry nunca tinha visto antes e ele ficou... encantado!

Com seu bom humor recuperado, ele sorriu animadamente e começou a pegar todos os doces que gostava. E Draco percebeu que o moreno pegara uma enorme quantidade de Varinhas de Alcaçuz e sapos de chocolate também.

O moreno não era tarado por chocolate como Draco parecia ser, ele gostava bastante, mas nem tando. Os motivos por ter comprado tantos eram completamente diferentes.

Uma parte do brilho de Draco pareceu ter se apagado quando saíram da loja, mas ele ainda parecia feliz.

Os dois andaram silenciosamente até o castelo, Harry não estava mais chateado por não ter ido nos lugares que gostaria, ainda tinha o dia seguinte para voltar, e além do mais, o seu dia tinha sido agradável apesar de tudo.

Quando chegaram em seu dormitório, Draco pendurou a roupa de Harry cuidadosamente dentro do closet, pegou sua sacola de doces e se sentou na cama.

- Se importa se eu te acompanhar? – Harry perguntou, já se sentando sem ouvir a resposta.  
- Se eu disser que sim, você vai sair?  
- Não.  
- Tudo bem então – ele respondeu depois de suspirar exageradamente.

Os dois conversaram sobre assuntos sem muita importância, enquanto devoravam seus doces. Harry percebeu que Draco não tocara seus sapos de chocolates, apesar de ficar olhando para eles com muita vontade. Uma hora, sua curiosidade ganhou.

- Porque você não come logo esse chocolate?  
- Hmm? – Draco enrolou, um pouco envergonhado por Harry ter percebido.  
- Malfoy!  
- Tudo bem, mas você não pode rir!  
- Prometo – o moreno respondeu.  
- Porqueeunãoqueroqueacaba!  
- Oque?  
- Eu não quero que acaba, Potter! Você é surdo ou o que?

Apesar de sua promessa, Harry começou a rir. Ele gargalhava como não fazia ha muito tempo. Draco devia estar com raiva, mas a risada do outro era deliciosa! É claro que ele ficou um pouco irritado, mas simplesmente não conseguia ficar bravo.

Quando Harry se controlou, o loiro pegou um travesseiro e bateu nele.

- Desculpa, desculpa – ele tentou dizer enquanto recuperava o fôlego e tentava desviar do travesseiro – eu não estava rindo de você!  
- Ah não? – ele bateu mais uma vez – não tinha percebido outra pessoa aqui no quarto!  
- Não, eu.. – Harry segurou os pulsos de Draco, o impedindo de acertá-lo mais uma vez – eu estava me lembrando de você na loja, e agora isso...  
- Oras seu – ele começou ficando vermelho.  
- Foi tão engraçado, e você sabe que pode voltar lá amanhã e comprar mais não é? Isso é tão adorável!  
- Não é engraçado, sim eu sei, mas se eu comer hoje, eu vou comer os de amanhã também e aí não vai sobrar nada durante a semana e – ele parou por um instante – você acabou de me chamar de adorável, Potter?

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente, mas se levantou da cama, pegando sua outra sacola de doce. Ele a jogou para Draco e se sentou ao lado dele novamente.

- O que é isso? – o loiro perguntou.  
- Sapos de chocolate.  
- E porque você está me dando?  
- Para você comer! Assim, você come logo o que quer, mas ainda sobra para a semana!  
- Mas esses são seus -  
- Eu não me importo.. acho que só comprei esse tanto porque percebi o tanto que você gosta.

Draco ficou calado por um instante, sem voz.

- Eu ... -  
- De nada, Draco.  
- Não eu.. eu preciso dizer..

Com isso, Draco se jogou nos braços de Harry, abraçando-o. O cheiro do loiro invadiu a mente do moreno no mesmo instante, deixando-o tonto. Ele passou os braços envolta da cintura fina imediatamente.

- Obrigado – o loiro sussurrou – não só pelo chocolate, mas por ter me aguentado hoje, e por não ter usado nada daquilo contra mim.

Rapidamente, sem Harry perceber, o loiro já estava sentado de novo, abrindo um dos sapos de chocolate.

- Eu acho que nunca te ouvi agradecer uma pessoa antes... – ele murmurou.  
- E não se acostume com isso.

* * *

**N/A : Espero que tenham aproveitado, que vocês ainda gostem de mim, não tenham me abandonado e que deixem muitas reviews! Beijos 3**


	12. Capítulo 12

Caía muita neve sobre o castelo e seus terrenos agora. A carruagem azul – clara da Beauxbatons parecia uma enorma abóbora coberta gelo ao lado da cabana de Hagrid. Os elfos domésticos na cozinha se desdobravam para preparar pratos nutritivos, ensopados que aqueciam e sobremesas deliciosas. Já estavam de férias e o baile era naquela noite.

Harry não sabia como se sentir. Ele queria ir para o baile e se divertir com seus amigos, mas a simples ideia de ter que dançar na frente dos outros, de ter que abrir o baile, o deixava apavorado.

Draco estava animadissimo com a festa, mas Harry também estava nervoso sobre o loiro. A relação entre os dois começara a regredir porque o moreno simplesmente não conseguia parar de pensar no beijo que dividiram. Havia sido doce e puro, mas aterrorizante ao mesmo tempo.

Após o dia em que foram comprar as roupas em Hogsmeade, o moreno simplesmente não conseguia tirar Draco de sua cabeça, e isso não tinha nada a ver com o fato de que o sonserino podia ouvir seus pensamentos. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar em beijar aqueles lábios novamente, ou sentir aquelas mãos percorrendo seu corpo como fizeram na noite da massagem.

E é claro, que isso deixava Harry com medo. Ele tinha medo de seus sentimentos, e tinha medo de não ser correspondido. Ele tinha medo da reação de seus amigos e de Ginny. Tinha medo que Malfoy risse da sua cara e principalmente, tinha medo de se deixar apaixonar só para ser abandonado quando o elo fosse removido.

Mas isso tudo era culpa do elo! Se não fosse pelo link idiota, ele não estaria sentido nada disso! Nenhum daqueles sentimentos pertenciam a ele, foram criados magicamente e ele não sentia nada por Draco.

Ele passou uma boa parte da hora seguinte tentando se convencer daquilo.

_oOo_

_- _Harry, você ainda tem duas tarefas a cumprir. Devia realmente dar uma olhada naquele ovo, sabe, e começar a estudar o que significa!

Harry estava no salão comunal da grifinória. Ficar algumas horas separado do Draco não doía mais, e era por isso que o moreno passava muito mais tempo com seus amigos agora. Não porque ele estava evitando Draco. Não mesmo.

- Hermione, ainda faltam séculos! – disse Ron com rispidez. – Quer jogar uma partida de xadrez, Harry?  
- Ok – disse o moreno. Depois, vendo a expressão de Hermione, completou – Vamos, como é que vou me concentrar nessa barulheira? Não vou conseguir nem ouvir o ovo com essa turma berrando!  
- Ah, imagino que não – suspirou ela, se sentando para assistir à partida.

Antes mesmo que pudessem terminar de arrumar as peças no tabuleiro, Harry ouviu Draco em sua mente.

_- Potter! É melhor você trazer essa sua bunda seca aqui agora mesmo! Nós só temos 4 horas para arrumar e eu imagino que deva levar muito mais tempo que isso para te deixar decente!_

Suspirando, ele se levantou, e disse para seus amigos que tinha que ir. Ouviu Ron reclamar com Hermione enquanto fechava a porta do Salão Comunal, mas não se importou muito.

_oOo_

Draco era insuportável! Como Harry podia ter pensado por um segundo que gostava do loiro? O outro garoto havia andado de um lado para o outro no dormitório deles por horas, gritando ordens para Harry e usando feitiços que iam ajudar a melhorar sua aparência.

Mas finalmente, agora o moreno ouvia a água do chuveiro correr, e sabia que na próxima hora seria totalmente ignorado por Draco enquanto este se arrumava.

O grifinório suspirou. Estava sendo um pouquinho injusto. Draco havia preparado um banho espetacular para Harry, que relaxara todos os seus músculos e que o ajudara a pensar melhor sobre o loiro. Os feitiços que usara realmente ajudaram a domar o cabelo do moreno, e agora, ele não precisaria usar óculos por uma noite inteira.

Harry não pôde deixar de imaginar Draco em pé no chuveiro, com a água escorrendo por seu corpo. Um arrepio passou por seu corpo.

Quando o loiro finalmente ficou pronto, Harry parou um momento para observá-lo. Ele usava uma veste negra de gola alta. O moreno imaginou que qualquer um que a usasse pareceria com um padre, mas era Draco que estava ali e ele estava... de tirar o fôlego.

Seu cabelo estava penteado para trás como sempre. O moreno não podia dizer que esse era seu visual favorito agora que já vira o loiro depois de acordar, sem nenhum feitiço no cabelo, fazendo as mechas quase brancas caírem em seus olhos, de um modo sensua- _BAGUNÇADO!_

Draco fez um som de indignação e disse:

- Eu certamente espero que não!  
- Como? – Harry perguntou confuso.  
- Eu certamente espero não estar bagunçado, Potter! Levei horas para me arrumar!  
- Oh – ele soltou – não, não estava falando de você e seu desperdício de tempo.

Draco revirou os olhos.

- Isso quer dizer que estou bagunçado ou não? – perguntou tentando arrancar algum elogio de Harry, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria.  
- Isso quer dizer que você não precisava ter levado horas para se arrumar e ficar assim – O moreno falou.

Draco sorriu brilhantemente.

- Obrigado, _Harry_. – murmurou, quase gemeu, quando passou pelo moreno, em direção a porta.

O moreno o seguiu o os dois se encontraram com um grupo de Sonserinos que iam subindo as escadas. Draco passou na frente deles, puxando Harry pelo pulso. Nenhum reclamou, e todos seguiram o loiro como costumavam fazer.

Harry percebeu que nem Crabbe nem Goyle conseguiram um par. Pansy Parkinson usava um vestido rosa-claro cheio de babadinhos, e estava de braço dado com Blaise Zabini.

- _Onde está o Krum? _– Harry perguntou curioso, para Draco.  
_- Provavelmente está no baile, esperando por Pansy. Ela costuma a demorar muito para se arrumar.  
- Olha quem fala!  
- Oras, eu pelo menos não preciso demorar._

O moreno revirou os olhos.

_- Crabbe e Goyle parecem muito...  
- Sozinhos? Eu imaginei que eles não conseguiriam encontrar um par.-_Harry notou um tom chateado na voz do loiro.  
- _E isso te incomoda?  
- Sim. – _ele respondeu simplesmente.  
- _E porque? – _Harry pressionou.  
_- Crabbe e Goyle são... eles são importantes para mim, Harry. Ninguém compreende os dois por causa do tamanho deles, e porque são muito calados. É verdade que dizem muitas besteiras, mas são os amigos mais leais que eu tenho e também são muito inteligentes em certos assuntos. Me chateia que nenhuma garota, ou garoto, veja isso._

Harry abriu a boca em um perfeito 'o' e não conseguiu responder. Eles deram mais alguns passos, até Draco se cansar de esperar e finalmente olhar para o moreno.

_- Oh, cale a boca! – _ele disse quando viu a cara do outro.  
- _Eu só.. -  
- Só o que, Potter?_

Pansy soltou a respiração irritada.

- Mas que saco! Vocês dois vão ficar aí conversando dentro da mente um do outro enquanto nós não conseguimos ouvir? Não que alguém queria saber as besteiras que estão falando, mas isso é perturbador!

Harry agradeceu a garota silenciosamente. Não queria se explicar para Draco naquele momento, mas o loiro geralmente não falava tanto e muito menos revelava tanto sobre si mesmo. Foi muito bom ouvir o outro se abrir um pouco, e o moreno esperava que isso acontecesse mais vezes.

- Pansy, minha querida, eu sinto muito que você e seu queridinho não dividam um elo tão forte, mas não disconte em nós dois, tudo bem? E falar nisso, onde está Krum?  
- Ele fez amizade com a sangue ru- a garota parou no meio da frase, quando Draco a olhou de um modo que poderia ter assassinado qualquer um – com a Granger. Ele me disse que ia conversar com ela e não voltou desde então. Eu acho que está preparando uma surpresa para mim.

O moreno sentiu uma onda de gratidão por Draco. O loiro impedira Pansy de ofender Hermione, e isso significava muito. soltando seu pulso do aperto de Draco, ele escorregou a sua mão até a dele, e deu um apertão leve.

- _Obrigado._

Draco deu um pequeno sorriso, e o grupo chegou no Salão.

Harry olhou para a entrada e viu que uma área do gramado havia sido transformada em uma espécie de gruta cheia de luzes encantadas – ou seja, centenas de fadinhas vivas encontravam-se sentadas nas roseiras que tinham sido conjuradas ali e esvoaçavam sobre as estátuas que pareciam represantar Papai Noel e suas renas.

_- Imagino o que as pessoas vão fazer dentro daquela gruta. – _Draco disse e Harry corou tanto que quase pareceu com o cabelo de um Weasley.

Antes que pudesse responder, ouviu a Profª McGonagall:

- Campeões, aqui por favor!

Estava na hora.

* * *

**N/A : OOOOOOOOOOOOi! Gostaram? Eu sei que demorei de novo, e eu sinto muito mesmo! Reviews?**


	13. Capítulo 13

**N/A: Gente, como que vocês me aguentam? LEVEI 500 MIL ANOS PRA ATUALIZAR! Vocês podem começar a me mandar PMs o tempo todo pra me obrigar a escrever! Mas é sério, desculpa mesmo pela demora, espero que ainda tenha muitos de vocês aqui para continuar lendo e deixando reviews, please? Um beijão e sorry!**

* * *

_Draco deu um pequeno sorriso, e o grupo chegou no Salão._

_Harry olhou para a entrada e viu que uma área do gramado havia sido transformada em uma espécie de gruta cheia de luzes encantadas – ou seja, centenas de fadinhas vivas encontravam-se sentadas nas roseiras que tinham sido conjuradas ali e esvoaçavam sobre as estátuas que pareciam represantar Papai Noel e suas renas._

_- Imagino o que as pessoas vão fazer dentro daquela gruta. – Draco disse e Harry corou tanto que quase pareceu com o cabelo de um Weasley._

_Antes que pudesse responder, ouviu a Profª McGonagall:_

_- Campeões, aqui por favor!_

_Estava na hora._

Draco ajeitou a franja. A professora, que trajava vetes a rigor de _tartan _vermelho, e enfeitara a aba do chapéu com uma guirlanda bem feiosa, mandou-os esperar a um lado das portas, enquanto os demais entravam; eles deviam entrar no Salão Principal em cortejo, quando os outros estudantes se sentassem. Fleur Delacour e George Weasley pararam mais próximos às portas; Cedrico e Simas ficaram ao lado de Harry. Seu olhar caiu sobre a garota ao lado de Krum. Seu queixo caiu.

Era Hermione.

Harry cutucou Draco nas costelas, chamando sua atenção.

- Fala, cicatriz.

Harry até pensou em lhe lançar um olhar feioso, mas resolveu não o fazer já que tinha coisas mais importantes em mente.

- O que o Krum ta fazendo com a Hermione?

Draco olhou para o casal e seu queixo também caiu.

- A Pansy deve estar morrendo de raiva, eu preciso achar ela, mas eu não posso porque 'to preso aqui com você! A Granger 'tá até arrumadinha, Potter.

Harry deu um tapa no braço de Draco.

- Olha como que você fala, Malfoy.

Draco sorriu e se aproximou do moreno.

- Não precisa ter ciúmes, _Harry_. – o sonserino fez uma pausa, saboreando o nome dele em seus lábios. Nunca se cansaria daquilo. – esses dias eu estou questionando qual time que estou.

Harry que ficou arrepiado no ínicio estava agora corado.

- Err.. mas, a Hermion-e e a Pan-sy, o- oque você ach-a que?  
- Não precisa corar que nem uma virgem, Potter. Eu estava só brincando. – ele voltou para seu 'eu' normal. – Eu acho que foi isso que o Krum fez a tarde inteira, é bem óbvio. Só não sei como a Pans vai reagir.

A professora mandou os campeões e seus pares formarem um cortejo, de dois em dois e a seguir. Os garotos obedeceram e todos no salão aplaudiram, quando eles entraram e se dirigiram para o centro.

Harry se concentrou em não tropeçar em seus próprios pés. Draco estava com a máscara Malfoy no rosto, orgulhoso, mas era óbvio para o moreno, pelos olhos cinzentos, que o loiro estava aproveitando aquilo mais do que deveria.

As paredes do salão estavam cobertas de gelo prateado e cintilante, com centenas de guirlandas de visco e azevinho cruzando o teto escuro salpicado de estrelas. As mesas das Casas haviam desaparecido; em lugar delas havia umas cem mesinhas iluminadas com lanternas.

Os pares pararam no centro do salão, de frente aos seus respectivos companheiros, esperando a música começar. Quando aconteceu, Harry não sabia se estava preparado.

Ele colocou uma mão no ombro de Draco e segurou a outra mão do loiro. Ele sabia que se hesitasse, o loiro o mataria.

Draco colocou sua mão na cintura de Harry, e prontamente começou a o guiar. Estava tudo errado, Harry estava duro demais, não se movia direito, estava com medo de errar, e o mais importante de tudo, era que Draco não queria que aquilo fosse uma tortura para Harry, então ele agiu com seus instinto.

Passou a mão debaixo da capa do moreno, onde poderia movê-la sem que ninguém mais visse. Começou a fazer círculos nas costas de Harry, e sentiu o garoto relaxar um pouco.

- O-Oque você está fazendo?  
- Sabe, eu só consigo pensar em outra situação que farei isso – ele ignorou a pergunta – não que vá ser uma situação tão prazerosa como essa, não, meu casamento vai ser um _saco, _casar com uma mulher que eu nem sequer gosto só para ter um herdeiro e continuar a linhagem.  
- Do que voc-  
- Só acompanha, Potter.  
- Err.. okay.. Ahm, porque você vai se casar com alguém que não gosta?  
- Eu já disse, porque eu tenho que continuar a linhagem.  
- Tá, mas você não pode fazer isso com alguém que gosta?  
- Eu não acho que a pessoa que eu gosto seja capaz de carregar um bebê – ele lançou um olhar significante para Harry, e ele provavelmente perdeu o olhar – e também, os casamentos de sangue-puros são quase sempre arranjados, para o sangue continuar bem puro e para as famílias ficarem ainda mais ricas. – sorriu.  
- Isso é... perturbador.

Draco rolou os olhos.

- E porque seria? Já me conformei com isso.  
- Hmm.. eu não acho certo, vou me casar por amor.  
- Então você pretende se casar?  
- Claro, e ter uma família.  
- Você quer filhos?  
- Muitos – Harry sorriu – porque estamos conversando sobre isso? É estranho.  
- Porque te distrai, você nem percebeu que metade da dança já foi, e está fazendo isso perfeitamente.

Assim que Draco disse essas palavras, Harry quase tropeçou, então o loiro o trouxe mais perto de seu corpo, com força.

Harry corou e tentou se afastar um pouco.

Draco corou.

- P-Potter, isso que eu to sentindo na minha perna, não é...?  
- É minha varinha.  
- E porque você guarda sua varinha aí? – Draco perguntou, um pouco em pânico e um pouco divertido.  
- E-Eu n-não-  
- Agora eu não sei se é o fato de se humilhar na frente de muitas pessoas, ou sou eu que estou de deixando nesse... _estado de excitação_.

Harry queria morrer. Ele tentou se afastar mais de Draco, mas o loiro não deixava. Ele escorregava sua mão pelas costas do moreno, descendo.

- A sua mã- o moreno começou, mas decidiu ficar calado quando Draco apertou sua bunda. Em público. E foi bom. O único problema é que quando o loiro o fez, ele trouxe seus corpos ainda mais juntos e Harry _sentiu_..

O grifinório sorriu envergonhado.

- Porque você guarda sua varinha aí? – perguntou inocente.

Draco aproximou seus rostos, e murmurou no ouvido de Harry:

- Hmm.. eu posso te provar que tem uma coisa muito maior que minha varinha guardada ali.

Harry sentiu um arrepio correr pela sua espinha e apertou a mão de Draco.

- Falta muito pra acabar essa dança?  
- Acabou de acabar – o loiro respondeu se afastando de Harry e levando consigo aquele calor e cheiro maravilhosos.

Os alunos aplaudiram mais uma vez.

- Mas primeiro nós temos que aguentar o banquete. E depois voltamos para o nosso dormitório.

Harry não sabia como responder. Estava meio envergonhado, meio animado e sem lugar ao mesmo tempo. Não tinha muito experiência com essas coisas.

Draco abriu um sorriso deslumbrante e deu um apertão na mão de Harry, antes de soltá-lo completamente.

- Me aguarde, Potter.

* * *

**N/A : Mereço review, meus loves?**


	14. Capítulo 14

**N/A : Mais quinhentos mil anos esperando essa autora sem inspiração atualizar heim... DESCULPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Mas a escola começa e a gente perde noção de tempo :S**

* * *

_Harry não sabia como responder. Estava meio envergonhado, meio animado e sem lugar ao mesmo tempo. Não tinha muito experiência com essas coisas._

_Draco abriu um sorriso deslumbrante e deu um apertão na mão de Harry, antes de soltá-lo completamente._

_- Me aguarde, Potter._

Durante o banquete Harry ficou inquieto. As palavras de Draco ecoavam em seus ouvidos, deixando-o animado, mas ele tentava não pensar muito naquilo senão sua ereção nunca sumiria e ele não poderia levantar.

O loiro estava sentado com os sonserinos, consolando Pansy e Harry achou melhor se sentar perto de Hermione e tentar arrancar algumas informações dela.

- Mione? – ele chamou pela terceira vez. Ela não o escutava pois estava conversando com Krum.

Harry bufou. Odiava ser ignorado. Hermione o estava ignorando, para conversar com o outro garoto e Draco o estava ignorando para conversar com seus amigos. Ele começou a bater o pé no chão, inquieto.

- Pelo amor de Mérlin, Hermione! – Ron gritou. – Será que da pra prestar um pouco de atenção nos seus amigos?

Hermione parou de falar abruptamente, e se virou para os dois.

- O que foi? – ela perguntou um pouco áspera. Porque eles tinham que estragar seu encontro?

Krum se levantou, dizendo que voltaria rapidamente.

- Desculpem, - Hermione murmurou. Não devia ser mal educada com eles. – o que foi? – dessa vez perguntou mais suavemente.  
- Herm, er... porque você está com o Krum? Quer dizer, ele tinha que vir com a Pansy!  
- Harry eu realmente não acho que deveria te contar isso, não cabe a mim.

Ron não deixou o assunto para lá.

- E cabe a quem então?  
- Malfoy. – ela respondeu prontamente – Tenho certeza que Parkinson irá contar para ele.  
- Ok, mas quem é que vai contar para mim? – o ruivo perguntou. Já não bastava a amiga o ter deixado de lado para sair com aquele idiota, ela também tinha que guardar segredos agora?  
- Eu te conto, Ron – Harry respondeu, encerrando o assunto, já que Krum chegara.

O moreno se levantou e mais uma vez olhou para Draco. O sonserino conversava despreocupadamente com seus amigos, e não parecia querer ir embora tão cedo.

Na verdade, ele parecia estar se divertindo bastante. Ele ria despreocupadamente, de um modo que era raro Harry ouvir. Harry queria ser o causador daquela risada gostosa. Queria contar uma piada e ver o jeito lindo que o nariz do outro franzia quando ele sorria, e depois sentir aquela risada entrar em seus ouvidos, ir parar na sua corrente sanguínea e percorrer todo seu corpo, deixando-o arrepiado.

Era estranho ter pensamentos como aquele. Mas eles não paravam de vir e Harry não queria que parassem. Ele não podia gostar de Draco Malfoy. De jeito nenhum.O loiro era desagradável, tinha a língua afiada, não se importava com os outros e... e ele era _super _desagradável.

Mas de alguma forma, Harry _adorava_ aquele sentimento. Adorava o frio na barriga - ou borboletas no estômago –, gostava de ficar arrepiado quando via aquela pessoa especial, e também gostava de perder as palavras perto dele.

E se sentia um idiota por isso. NÃO PODIA GOSTAR DE DRACO MALFOY. Mas parecia ser tarde demais. Aquela dança fora apenas... perfeita! O sonserino soube como distrai-lo perfeitamente. Soube quais botões deveria apertar para obter as reações desejadas, e ajudou o moreno a passar por uma das maiores torturas da sua vida, sem - muitos - danos emocionais.

Harry podia até dizer que tinha gostado de dançar. Mesmo.

E foi por isso, que quando Ginny Weasley apareceu do seu lado, chamando-o para dançar, ele aceitou.

Quer dizer, ele tinha gostado de dançar com Malfoy. É claro que gostaria de dançar com uma de suas amigas. Ou a irmã de um de seus amigos, tanto faz.

A garota segurou sua mão e sorriu, sem um pingo da vergonha que ela sempre demonstrou. Será que alguém tinha adicionado álcool nas bebidas inocentes? Ou será que ela só tinha alguns contatos que podiam fornecer as bebidas? Porque ela certamente parecia um pouco bêbada.

Eles chegaram no centro do salão, onde ele havia dançado com Draco antes. Não tinham muitos outros casais na pista agora pois o baile ia encerrar em pouco tempo. As músicas já estavam lentas.

Ginny colocou suas mãos no ombro de Harry, colando seus corpos mais do que o necessário. Era mais fácil dançar com ela porque ele simplesmente tinha que segurar em sua cintura e balançar no lugar. E ela o deixava liderar (não que isso fosse uma boa ideia, ou algo difícil quando não haviam rodopios e jogadas).

Os dois balançavam, tentando acompanhar o ritmo, e para Harry, aquilo era uma tortura. Ele estava enganado. Dançar só era bom quando Draco estava envolvido. Quando era Draco que estava em seus braços, e vice-versa . Quando o loiro colocava suas mãos em lugares indevidos no meio do salão, onde qualquer um podia ver e quando aquele olhos cinzentos o fitavam daquele jeitinho tão... Draco.

Isso já estava ficando fora de controle! Todos esses pensamentos, essas sensações, e ele só precisava de um gole de qualquer que fosse a bebida que tenha fabricado essa coragem na ruiva que o agarrava. Mas ele não pediu. Ele fez apenas uma pergunta.

- O que deu em você hoje? – Mas a pergunta foi feita com uma voz macia, pareceria carinhosa para qualquer um que ouvisse.

E Draco ouviu. Ele simplesmente não conseguiu ficar longe daquele casalzinho idiota. Ele precisava saber o que é que eles estavam conversando, o que é que estava acontecendo ali. Todo o tempo que passou com seus amigos, ele sabia exatamente onde e com quem Potter estava. E ele também podia adivinhar a natureza do assunto que tratavam apenas olhando para o rosto do moreno.

Quando o loiro olhou na direção em que vira o grifinório pela última vez, ele se assustou, percebendo que ele não estava mais la. Draco procurou pelo salão, sem pensar em olhar para a pista de dança, afinal, Harry nunca iria para lá. Mas ele se surpreendeu quando viu que era exatamente lá onde Harry estava. E o pior de tudo, era com quem.

Mais tarde Draco negaria, mas ele ficou com ciúmes. Um fogo se acendeu em seu peito e ele estava com ódio. Ele sentia em todo o seu corpo a raiva e a vontade de _matar _aquela ruiva, traidora de sangue, ladra de homens.

E apenas olhar o rosto de Harry não era suficiente para saber se o assunto era bom, ruim, alarmante, divertido ou romântico. Era frustrante e por isso ele resolveu chegar perto, e assim, ouviu exatamente o que o moreno perguntou para a ruiva. Ele ouviu o carinho em sua voz, o tom nunca dirigido para o loiro, um tom que nunca seria dirigido para ele.

Seu ódio aumentou e ele queria MATAR a Weaselette mais do que nunca.

Não era nem para ela estar la! O baile não era permitido para alunos abaixo do quarto ano e ela não estava no quarto ano! A culpa era do idiota do Longbottom, e Draco realmente considerou descontar toda sua raiva no outro garoto, mas quando Ginny ficou nas pontas dos pés e esticou a boca, de um jeito que ela provavelmente achava sensual mas era ridiculamente ridículo, ele não quis mais ficar naquele salão idiota.

Ele se virou e marchou para fora do baile. Ele continuou andando até chegar no dormitório que dividia com Potter até ser surpreendido por uma mão agarrando seu braço e virando-o rudemente para o outro lado.

oOo

É claro que Harry tinha percebido que Draco estava por perto. Era impossível não perceber a presença do outro e quando Ginny tentou dar um beijo nele, ele não conseguiu tirar os olhos do loiro. Mas Draco não estava olhando para ele. Ele estava fixando o olhar na ruiva, e parecia prestes a lançar um Avada Kedavra apenas com a força do pensamento. Quando Draco se virou, o grifinório o seguiu.

Quando Harry finalmente o alcançou, ele percebeu que não precisava de álcool para fazer isso. Porque ele queria fazer isso, ele tinha a coragem lá dentro em algum lugar. E sim, ele poderia culpar o elo que dividia com o loiro, porque ele sentia as correntes em volta do seu coração apertarem levemente de animação quando estava perto do outro e ele sentia uma atração completamente diferente de qualquer coisa que já havia experimentado, era algo mágico.

Todo o problema com Krum/Pansy/Hermione/Ron havia sido varrido para fora de sua mente. Nada mais importava. Só Draco. Por isso ele esticou seu braço, e virou o outro garoto em sua direção.

Eles já estavam dentro do dormitório e Draco estava tão nervoso que nem percebeu que estava sendo seguido! Nem percebeu que Potter entrou junto com ele. E agora, eles estavam ali, frente a frente. Os olhos verdes de Harry perfuravam a alma de Draco e ele sentiu uma conexão forte entre eles. Pensou até ser possível ver as faíscas saindo de seu peito, indo de encontro com o peito do outro, e em um ato de coragem, Harry o beijou.

O moreno era mais baixo que Draco, e o ângulo era estranho para ele. O beijo no entanto, era perfeito. Não foi apenas um leve encostar de lábios igual da última vez. Dessa vez eles estavam famintos, eles queriam explorar, procurar, conhecer. Eles necessitavam um do outro e não importava mais o fato de serem inimigos, de não se darem bem, porque aquilo não era mais um fato para eles.

Eram apenas Draco e apenas Harry. Um sonserino e um grifinório. Um loiro e um moreno. O dia e a noite. Eram diferentes mas ao mesmo tempo tão parecidos. Aquele momento era medonho e glorioso, amaldiçoado e brilhante. Era difícil entender, mas quando um deles abriu a boca e suas línguas se tocaram - iniciando uma dança cautelosa que logo se tornou uma briga - nada disso importou.

As diferenças, as rixas, os problemas, as dificuldades e o torneio não importavam mais porque naquele momento, eram apenas os dois.

E quando Draco finalmente despertou para o que estava acontecendo, ele não teve nenhum problema em empurrar Harry, guiando-o para o sofá. Ele só precisava de um lugar onde pudesse se apoiar, onde pudesse deitar por cima ou por baixo do outro – realmente não importava.

Eles caíram bagunçados, as pernas se encaixando, se enrolando, brigando por espaço. Lado a lado no sofá, não desgrudaram os lábios em nenhum momento.

A língua de Harry explorava cada canto da boca de Draco e o outro soltava pequenos gemidos de aprovação. Era ridículo estar naquele estado por causa de apenas um beijo, mas Potter sempre o deixava em estados ridículos.

Um braço do moreno estava debaixo do corpo de Draco, esmagado, dormente, enquanto sua outra mão estava na cintura do outro, segurando-o no lugar e empurrando-o para longe ao mesmo tempo. Uma mão de Draco estava para cima, e a outra estava segurando o cabelo de Harry, seduzindo-o, machucando-o.

Era uma situação confusa e Harry começou a percorrer sua mão livre pelo corpo do loiro. A cintura de Draco era muito fina, ele era muito ossudo, ele era simplesmente delicioso e Harry queria ter o loiro, queria segurá-lo e beijá-lo e nunca mais soltar porque aquele momento era maravilhoso. Possivelmente, o melhor de todos.

E quando o moreno escorregou a mão para as costas de Draco, trazendo o mais para perto, fazendo suas ereções se tocarem mesmo com tanta roupa no caminho, o loiro pareceu estar petrificado.

Draco arregalou os olhos prateados e empurrou Harry. O moreno caiu de bunda no chão e instatâneamente soube que ficaria roxo. Ele começou a perguntar oque tinha feito de errado, mas antes que tivesse a chance de terminar, o loiro simplesmente disse:

- Vai agarrar a Weaselette, Potter.

* * *

**N/A : Oi =) MUITISSISSISSIMO OBRIGADA POR TODAS AS REVIEWS MARAVILHOSAS QUE VOCÊS ENVIARAM NO ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO! Se não é pedir demais, será que poderiam enviar mais nesse aqui também? Sempre adoro saber o que estão achando e dessa vez eu até aumentei o capítulo por causa das reclamações heim! BEIJOS :***

**Desculpem pelos erros de coerência e outros, mas eu acho que perdi o jeito para escrever =´(**


End file.
